Mean Daddy
by AnimeFreak218
Summary: Will he ever be caught for everything he's done? Just what has he done anyway? Tentens past is a secret, but what happens when a mission with the rookie9 & team Gai brings up her past? PLEASE R&R! My 1st story! NejiTen maybe other pairings
1. Ch1: Intro

This is my first story so PLEASE REVEIW!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Tenten's parents. If I did I would change so many things…

* * *

**Mean Daddy**

Chapter 1: Intro

4 year old Tenten was walking home with her mom, Midori, from their secret training grounds in the forests surrounding Konoha. Midori was a retired Anbu and the weapon specialist of the village. She had started training her daughter in the art of weaponry at the age of 3. It was there secret though, because not only was her father was so strict and controlling, but he was never around for them to tell him or to catch them training.

Her dad was an ANBU scientist and head of Lab16 where he worked. But he's not much of a father or husband. After Tenten turned 2 he became more and more withdrawn from his family. He always seemed to be at the Lab working on Kami knows what. Her mother had once said he was working so hard for both of them and the village so they could all live happy lives. Tenten loved her dad like any child would their father, but she always got a chilling feeling during those rare moments when she was in his presence.

Tenten was the spitting image of her mother and was like her in every way from her love of weapons to her kind, calm personality. They got annoyed from time to time, but almost never got angry. Both of them were far from frail and Kami help the poor fool who dared to call them weak.

The only time anyone had ever seen Midori mad was way back when she was a Genin and she was first meeting her team. One of her idiotic and stuck up teammate made a comment on her being "too happy-go-lucky and it was no wonder she was such a weak ninja" which was completely wrong and he would have know that if he even knew her or had seen her skills.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than he found his sorry ass pinned to a tree with 4 kunai's, 10 feet way from where he was standing and Midori holding another kunai to his throat with a look of malice in her eyes that made him think she would actually kill him. She slowly asked in a tone that made his skin crawl "What was that you said?" He quickly rambled something along the lines of "Youarethestrongest,kindest, andmostunderstanding ninjaonthisteam andwouldneverhurtateammate nomatterhowstupidtheymaybe becauseyouknowtheyare EXTREMELYsorri!!!!" (lol sorry if you cant read it)

"And don't you forget it!" she replied before releasing him from the tree and walking away.

Let's just say that news travels fast and everyone in the village made a mental note not to call Midori weak EVER unless they wanted to die a horrible and painful death.

(Anyway, back to the story…)

Today's training had been cut short because Tenten's dad had promised to come home today saying he had a special surprise for them. They lived in a house wayyyyyyyy on the outskirts of Konoha (like in the episode with the trapper who set paper bombs all over Konoha and the two old council members were sent by Tsunade to get a paper bomb at an abandoned building where the different stores were going to be like 50yrs ago. Yea, they live in that house or near it anyway).

They got home and quickly cleaned up and cooked dinner. They set everything up and waited listening to the rain that had started. While they were waiting Tenten couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen, something very, very bad. She was on edge and couldn't calm herself down. Her ninja senses on high alert. She was fidgeting on the couch with a kunai her mother had given her for her 3rd birthday (also her first kunai) when the door opened with a loud "**BANG**".


	2. Ch2: Past Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Tenten's parents. If I did I would change so many things…

________________________________________________________________________

**Mean Daddy**

Chapter 2: Past Shadows

"_10 years. I can't believe it's been 10 years since that night."_ thought a 14 year old Tenten as she darted through the trees of the Forest of Death with her teammates Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. Since the little "incident" at the last chuunin exams 2years ago, Team Gai had to wait another two years before taking the exam again since (in my story) they are only held every two years (& yes I know they really graduated the chuunin exams at age 15 but just go with it).

As they approached the tower she let out a sigh of relief that they had been able to reach it without any problem, at least none they couldn't handle. It was dawn and seeing as how they had 3 more days to spare and that by the looks of it, there weren't going to be any preliminaries this year, they each left after being informed that they had passed the 2nd part of the exam.

Back at the village Neji and Lee turned to go home but were surprised when Tenten turned to go the opposite direction of her house (an apartment similar to Naruto's) and took off before they could ask where she was going. See Tenten has never spoken about her home life at all. As far as anyone in the village knows she's an orphan that appeared at the village gates, unconscious, in the middle of the night, beaten up with no memories of her life except her first name and her ninja skills.

That had been a lie though, she remembered. As much as she didn't want too. As much as she didn't want it to be real, she remembered. She remembered what happened 10 years ago from today.

She quickly headed out of the village into the woods, towards her old home. Lost in her sad memories, she let down her guard and didn't sense the two chakra signatures following her (guess who).

She had a ritual that she did every year on this day. First she'd go to her home and walk around and reminisce about her family before that horrible night. The two followers stood in the wood surrounding the house confused about where they were and why it was important to the Weapon Mistress.

For the next stop, she'd go to the lake close behind her old house and kneel by the waters edge and pray to/for her mother (who in case you haven't figured out by now is dead). Then she'd remember _him_ and what he had done and the vow she made that night. Her sudden anger from the memories put her senses back on full alert, much to her "followers" misfortune, & she immediately noticed them.

"_SHIT! Why are they here!?! How long have they been here!?!"_ Tenten mentally cursed herself for letting her emotions getting the better of her.

"_She's noticed us! Uh-oh we're sooooooooo dead!"_ thought Hyuuga Neji (Yes its Neji and Lee).

Lee had insisted they follow after her since she had been acting strangely the last few days and especially today. Neji didn't even put up a fight and just agreed because, though he would never admit it out loud, he too was worried about his teammate. Though they were concealing their chakra, Tenten had REALLY improved over the last few years and had even managed to beat Neji in quite a few of their daily spars.

But surprisingly Tenten just ignored them and leaped into the trees to head to her final stop, making Neji wonder if she really hadn't noticed them or was just ignoring them.

"_My last stop!"_ she thought _"I don't care if they see my old abandoned house and the lake. But they CAN'T follow me there! I'll have to lose them in the forest!"_

She ran made a couple decoys that could even fool the Byakugan if Neji wasn't careful, set a few traps that she was sure wouldn't hurt them, just delay them long enough to get to he destination unnoticed. She was one of, if not THE most, powerful kunoichi in all of Konoha.

After doing all that while darting through the woods at top speed, she smirked to herself **(WDF SMIRKED?! Wow spending to much time with Neji MUCH? Lol sorri)** and continued on her way to the entrance to her and her mother secret training area.

It was at the end of the flat forest and the base of a small mountain. It was a normal mountain with trees and rock, not big like Mt. Everest big with snow at the peaks, just a mountain like in the smaller mountains in the Appalachian Mountains in the United States.

On one side was a **steep** slope of jagged rocks, almost vertical. Tenten found the rock she was looking for with her mothers name carved in the side and did the releasing jutsu her mother taught her to release the barrier around the mountain and move the rock aside, making a door for her to enter into the mountain.

"_Kai!" (Release!)_

Wayyyyy back, Kami knows how long, before Ninja probably, the mountain was probably once a mini volcano because the inside of the mountain was hollow with grass and trees and birds and especially butterflies. It was basically a secret dome inside a mountain. At the top of the mountain was a small hole about four feet wide that let in sunlight. There were other small openings along the sides of the dome two but nothing noticeable from the outside. It was BEAUTIFUL! Like out of a children's book or fairytale or something. At the far end of the area was a small shack that held her mothers training equipment, along with weapon making tools and scroll containing a variety of info from jutsus to weapon making to personal notes, all Midori's.

Tenten, on her days off that she got on occasion, came here and trained, learning the jutsus and skills contained in her mothers scrolls. She also came here to make and/or fix her weapons. She knew a variety of jutsus now, many her team still didn't know about.

But today instead of training she went into the hut and started reading the person scrolls her mother had written. Some explained her families past as well as her parent's relationship and her mother's personal thought. Midori had written everything down that she ever learned or thought to herself wanting to share with her daughter, and almost seeming to know she was going to die before she could.

Tenten reread her favorite scrolls and got drifted into her memories of her mother.

_Meanwhile…_

"_Damn! I can't believe we lost her!"_ thought Neji.

Lee was now babbling on about how "youthful" Tenten's traps had been and how much their "precious flower" had bloomed over the last few years that she was even able to out maneuver him and Neji. Neji wasn't really listening. See you learn to tune out of his and Gai's constant babble after a couple of years. He was more pissed that he had fallen for one of her traps and that they had lost her trail. Let's just say his "precious" Hyuuga pride was hurting **(lmao)**.

They were actually closer than they thought. They both now stood on the opposite side of the mountain that Tenten had entered. There were special seals that were around the inside of the mountain so that even the Byakugan couldn't see through the walls. Tenten was aware of their presence but confident they even if by some miracle Neji did see her, they wouldn't be able to get past the barrier surrounding the mountain keeping any person, ninja or not out.

They soon left and after a few hours Tenten left too and returned home to her apartment. Her emotions were whirling around in side her but on her face was the same fake smile she always had on. She noticed her teammate stalking her again the second she got back into the village but ignored them and went to bed. It had been a long day of remembering the shadows of her dark past.


	3. Ch3: The Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Tenten's parents. If I did I would change so many things…

* * *

**Mean Daddy**

Chapter 3: The Mission

"Yawn! Well better get ready to train. Neji's probably already there meditating and Lee and Gai-sensei should be on lap 57 around the village by now." said Tenten as she woke up just as the horizon started to glow with the sunrise.

It has been 2 months since they passed the chuunin exams and all the members of team Gai are now officially chuunin. They had gotten several C rank missions and two B rank missions.

She quickly got ready for training with Neji.

"_Ugggg! How the hell do they get up so early in the gawd damn mornings?!"_ she thought to herself. In case you haven't noticed Tenten is NOT a morning person. Sunrise was the earliest you could get her up unless she was on a mission.

She ran to team Gai's training grounds where Neji was meditating under a tree waiting for her. She got her scrolls out and waited for him to be done. She sat in the tree that he was meditating under watching the sun completely rise.

As soon as the sun was completely rose over the horizon Neji opened his eyes and Tenten jumped down. This was there daily routine, rain or shine. If the sunrise wasn't visible they just started.

They walked out to the center of the field without a word. Neji was never one to talk unless necessary and Tenten understood this. She had become quite close to her teammate and knew him better than anyone. She understood him as was able to see the emotions in his eyes when everyone else saw coldness.

He was pretty good at reading her too, but there were still some things about her that he still couldn't figure out. Like her hesitation towards large bodies of water like lakes and oceans and deep rivers. She acted like nothing but wrong but he noticed her uneasiness when they had done the water walking exercise and on their mission to the Land of Waves. He never asked her about it but he thinks it might have something to do with the lake her saw her praying at a couple months ago.

Anyway… They trained for a couple hours but were interrupted by the number one hyper active knuckle head ninja of the Leaf (if you don't know who then your more of a baka than him).

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! TENTEN-CHAN!!! NEJI!!!" screamed Naruto. He returned just in time to take the chuunin exams 2 months ago and passed along with them. Him and Tenten had met at Ichiraku Ramen's, talked, and realized they had a lot in common being orphans and all. Now they were pretty good friends. Neji tolerated Naruto because he of what happened during the first chuunin exams when Naruto kicked his ass and proved that destiny isn't set in stone and etc.

"WE GOT A MISSION FROM HOKAGE-BAA-CHAN!!! WE GOTTA GO TO HER OFFICE FOR THE BREIFING!" he continued to yell.

"Naruto stop yelling. We're coming." Said Neji calmly, but Tenten could tell he was annoyed. Neji hated when training was interrupted, even by the Hokage for missions. Tenten giggled quietly to herself at the sight of Neji's annoyance while she picked up her discarded weapons.

All 3 chuunin then made their way to the Hokage's tower. When they got there Lee and all of the rookie 9, including Sasuke who had returned a month ago of his own free will after killing his brother and deciding to do the same as his brother and protect the village, were already there.

"Now that you all here, I have an A ranked mission for all of you." said Tsunade-Hokage-sama. "It's an assassination mission. This man, Tennotsukai Bikou, is an ex-ANBU scientist. He used to work in Konoha Lab 16, which is now abandoned." and held up a picture of a man with black eyes and short chocolate brown hair.

"He was the head of research there. It turned out they were doing experiments on the work Orochimaru had left behind. The research they were mainly focused on was creating weapons that kekki-genkei like the Byakugan and Sharigan can't see or defeat, mainly having to do with making chakra invisible in people and chakra enhanced weapons. They also were working on some kind of biological disease that no medical ninja can cure, including myself." continued Tsunade.

Neji's and Sasuke's eyes widened for a second then turned into cold glares and looked at the floor in frustration. Tenten, who had been staring wide eyed at the picture pulled her gaze away to look at Neji. She could tell he was upset and a little nervous about someone even trying to immobilize his eyes.

"Bikou and his team escaped us 10 years ago when they realized we were into their illegal activity and fled. We caught him in the village again 5 years ago and escaped again. We don't know why he was in the village 5 years ago. For all we know he was here all 5 years and we just caught him that night by accident. But we haven't had any signs of him since then until ANBU took this picture 2 weeks ago in a town in the Earth Country. We have been spying on him and today I received disturbing news from the ANBU keeping watch on him." Tsunade said while looking around the room, "Apparently he has finished and perfected the research."

There were gasps from everyone except Tenten who was staring at the picture again. Neji noticed her lack of reaction and turned to look at her to see what was wrong. For the first time in years he couldn't read her expression. Her eyes seemed to be swirling with raw emotions and she didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone except the picture.

"He is planning on selling it in a month. If our enemies got those weapons and attacked is not only would the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans be useless, but the rest of our forces would be killed of in a matter of hours. Needless to say, if you don't stop him, it will be the end of the Leaf Village! You'll leave immediately! Your mission is to kill Bikou and his teams and destroy all of his research before he has a chance to sell it! Shikamaru you are team leader since you have been chuunin longest. You have two weeks to find Bikou and his secret lab and complete the mission! DISMISSED!" she yelled then left the room, probably to get sake while Shizune wasn't there.

"HAI!" everyone yelled in union and then ran off to prepare. Tenten stayed alone in the room staring at the picture left on the desk of Bikou and his profile. "_So after all these years your finally back. Whatever you're planning, I promise to stop it no matter what! I won't let you hurt anyone else."_ she thought to herself. She then left to get prepare and meet her team at the village gates.

* * *

**Authors Note:** what do you think so far? PLEASE REVIEW as this is my first story. Any ideas or criticism is greatly appreciated.


	4. Ch4: Seductive Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Tenten's parents. If I did I would change so many things…

________________________________________________________________________

**Mean Daddy**

Chapter 4: Seductive Mission

"_I got to hurry. Don't want to be late."_ thought Tenten as she picked up her speed. She was headed towards Midori's mountain/ the secret training grounds to grab a few things for the mission. She had 15 minutes to get there and back to the village gates.

As soon as she arrived she went straight in and grabbed the items she needed, one in particular, for the mission and a picture of her and her mother on her fourth birthday. She put all these things in a scroll along with extra clothes and other personal items.

Once that was done she raced back to the gates of Konoha. She found everyone except Chouji who is almost always last as he usually comes at literally the last second (sorri to all Chouji fans cuz I luv him too but its true! You got to admit). Anyway as soon as Chouji arrived they all left.

___________________________________________________________________________

It took the group 4 days to get through the Fire and Grass countries to the Earth country and they were now on there way to the village where Tennotsukai Bikou was last seen. All of the rookie 9 and team Gai had become close over the past few years, especially when Naruto and Sasuke came back from training with their Sanin masters.

So everyone noticed that Tenten was acting sort of strange. She was more tense than usual and didn't smile as much. She didn't seem as focused and people would often catch her daydreaming or lost deep in thought. They were especially worried when she started having what seemed to be horrible nightmares. Who ever was on night watch couldn't help but notice the Weapon Mistress lashing out and tossing and turning in her sleep. But when asked about it she claimed it was nothing, that she was just tired, and that she didn't recall what the nightmares were about.

As they made there way towards the village they stopped at a lake half a mile away and Shikamaru started giving orders.

"Listen up. Here's what we're going to do. Shino, Neji, and Tenten, you are going to go into the town and do a little reconnaissance. Ask around to see if anyone has seen or knows anything about Bikou. The rest of us will search the surrounding area looking for anything suspicious. Meet back here in 2 hours. Alright?" Shikamaru said.

"Hai!" agreed everyone in union and went there own ways.

___________________________________________________________________________

2 hours later they all met back at the lake.

"There was nothing to report in the surrounding area." said Kiba.

"A few people in the village remembered seeing a guy like Bikou, but no one had seen him in 3 days. It seems he left the night we received the mission. Said Tenten

But fortunately for us, some of his 'friends' are still in the village hotel. The bar tender at the tavern said they come by his bar every night. I propose we send in the girls to retrieve information." Said Neji in his normal smooth tone.

He received a few glares courteous of Sakura and Ino at his discussing the girls using seduction in such a calm manor, but Tenten waved them off before they could say anything to him about it.

She went and stood in between the two girls and whispered "He doesn't mean anything by his tone. He just prefers to look at it as a ninja tactic instead of us lowering ourselves to pleasure men. I personally can't wait until we have to seduce a gay! Now THAT will be funny and he might change his tone after that!"

That, of course made the other two burst out in giggles along with Hinata who had overheard, making them forget being angry at Neji.

Neji just "Hn" at them since he had read Tenten's lips and knew what she said. He made a mental note to change his tone in future conversations on the subject and, while knowing Tenten said it to save him from Sakura's and Ino's wrath, to check with Tsunade from now on about missions including gay seduction before accepting. **(LMFAO sorri but that whole last part was just so funny)**

"Alright, as much as I don't like it, tonight we'll send in one of the girls to the tavern along with a male partner to watch their back. Any volunteers' ladies?" said Shikamaru

Everyone turned to the still giggling girls who immediately stopped as soon as everyone turned their way. Tenten, who seemed to be the only one to hear the question, volunteered.

"I'll go, but Neji comes with me. And NO ONE looks at me while I change and while I'm in the kimono! Except Neji on that last one obviously." shouted Tenten.

Most people seemed shocked that Tenten would volunteer. EVERYONE in the whole village was aware the first time Tsunade-sama had tried to order Tenten on a seduction mission. Needless to say Tenten was NOT happy and had a very LOUD argument with Tsunade about it until Tsunade finally agreed to assign the mission to Ino. But as compensation for refusing the mission, Tenten had to do 25 D ranked missions everyday until Ino came back. Neji while annoyed that their training sessions had to be cut short so Tenten could complete her missions, found the whole situation VERY amusing. But even more surprising is that it seemed Tenten had BROUGHT a dress with her on the mission. No one, not even Neji, was aware that Tenten even OWNED a dress.

Since the sun was setting Tenten went into the dense part if the woods on the other side of the lake to change. After she was done she threw a kunai across the lake so it landed at Neji's feet, signaling she was ready and to start heading towards the village.

They met halfway down the road towards the village. Let's just say that with the sunset behind her, Neji's lucky he was so practiced in controlling himself or he probably would have gotten a nose bleed. Tenten was wearing a beautiful navy blue kimono with white rainbow designs of different flowers and bamboo stalks. It had a dark green sash with water and moon designs in it that wrapped around her figure just below the breast line. It had one long sleeve and one short sleeve and it had her usual high neck collar. It ended 5 inches above her knee showing off her long legs. She still had her hair up but in two messy buns instead of its usual tight buns and she still had her bangs down so they bordered her face. She looked 17, not 14.

Neji turned his head away feeling embarrassed and just continued to walk. Tenten, thanking Kami that Neji didn't laugh at her, was content to walk in silence with him into the village.

They separated when the village came into view Neji going in front to scope out the tavern to see if the guys they were looking for were even there. Made her way to the tavern 10 minutes later following Neji's chakra signature.

Once she entered she went immediately to the bar and glanced around her. Neji, who was at a table in the corner where he could see everything, met her gaze for a minute and then looked over at a group of guys at a table towards the other corner of the tavern. Tenten followed Neji's gaze to the group of three guys who looked seriously wasted and were laughing very loudly.

One of the three was staring at Tenten like she was something to eat and nudged the guy next to him and then pointed at her. Tenten turned away like she didn't see anything and ordered a glass of water. _"Three, two, one."_ She counted in her head and on cue, the stool next to her made a sound as the guy who had been staring at her pulled it out from the bar sat in it. _"Well that didn't take long, predictable perverts"_ she thought as the guy continued to eye her up and down, completely ignoring the look she was giving him. Tenten quickly composed herself and shifted so the guy could get a better look. The bar tender brought her water and she sipped it seductively. _"Let's get this over with already"_ she thought before turning to address the guy.

"Hey stranger, what's your name?" she asked in a low tone and smiled in a dirty manner at the man.

He just smirked. "You can call me Kuro, doll face. What's a beautiful lady like your self doing in a place like this alone?" he slurred in what sounded like and attempt to sound seductive.

"_DRUNKEN BASTARD!"_ Tenten hissed in her mind. "Nothing much, my man left me so I'm out looking for a new guy to play with." She said and continued to smile her dirty smile, "Know anyone who would be interested? I like guys who have power that no one else has." she asked in a VERY seductive tone. (Who knew Tenten could be seductive?!?!?!)

His eyes full of lust, squinted evilly as she said this and he snaked an arm around her waste. "I might know a guy" was all he said. As he leaned in to kiss her neck she turned to stop him.

"You're powerful? I don't believe you. I've gone with shinobi to nobles. What kind of power could you have?" she asked him.

The drunken moron replied "My boss Bikou is a missing ANBU nin from Konoha. He's developed many new powerful jutsu and I have access to his lab and all his work."

"I've been all over this area and I've never seen or heard of any lab, you're lying to me." Tenten replied and pouted in a cute manor.

"No I'm not! I could never lie to a pretty face. Just go ask my buddies Ken'o and Fuzen! The lab is in the side of a canyon a mile south of the village! Dead man's canyon is what the villagers call it." He stated and tried to turn her so he could kiss her again.

"Alright I believe you." Tenten said and she turned to look at Neji which was the signal that she got what she needed. He quickly stood headed towards the door while passing by the table that Ken'o and Fuzen were at slipping a drug in there drinks. The two drunks didn't notice because they were to busy whooping at Kuro about "hooking another one" or something. As Neji walked out of the door the two men downed the rest of their drinks and passed out 5 seconds later.

Kuno, who was trying to kiss Tenten's neck again, turned at the sound of his buddies dropping, but as he did so Tenten hit a pressure point in the arm that was still around her waist, blocking his artery and making him pass out and fall off his stool, hitting the ground HARD. _"Deserved! I only wish I could use my weapons on him when he wakes up."_ She thought to herself as she chuckled and went to the ladies room to change back into more 'appropriate' attire as far as she was concerned.

After changing she emerged from the ladies room in her usual attire minus the ninja gear and ran out to meet Neji outside. They walked out of the village in silence, but as soon as they were clear they started talking.

"The lab is in the side of a canyon a mile south of the village. The villagers call it

Dead Man's canyon. I can only imagine why." Said Tenten knowing Neji was going to ask anyway.

"Good job. I didn't know you were capable of seduction." Neji said a smile on his lips.

"OMG did THE Hyuuga Neji just make a joke! And are you SMILING?!?!?" O.O Tenten almost screamed but in a joking matter. "And yes I AM a kunoichi after all! Just because I'm not a pink frilly fangirl doesn't mean I can't act like a girl!"

"Hn" was Neji's reply, though still smiling. After a few moments of silence he asked "Why me?"

"Eh?" Tenten turned to look at him confused.

"I meant why did you request me to come with you? Why not Sasuke or Shino or someone?"

Tenten turned back to face forward "Well… Lee in a tavern is obviously a bad idea plus I would just have to listen to him babble about me looking "youthful" in my kimono the whole time. I didn't want to take Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji, or Shikamaru with me or I'd have the other kunoichi on my ass (SaskSaku, NaruHina, ChoIno, and ShikaTema). 20yen Kiba wouldn't shut up about me looking hot and teasing me about it for years to come. That only leave Shino and I think he and Ayame are interested in each other so that would be weird. The main reason I wanted you to come with me was because I know you of all people wouldn't care what I wore and wouldn't tease me about it or treat me different later. So basically because you're my teammate, I trust you, and you see me for me."

"You thought this through?" he asked quite shocked at her response.

"I signed up for this job didn't I? Of course I thought it through. Just because I smile doesn't mean I'm dense." Was her response.

"That's another thing. Why'd you sign up for this? The whole village knows how degrading you think it is thanks to that little incident with Tsunade-sama." He asked and turned to look at her to see her reaction more clearly.

She tilted her head down so her bangs covered her eyes "We're here." was all she said after a moment and ran ahead to the others who were around a small fire by the lake. _"Whew! Perfect timing."_ She thought before telling everyone what she learned.

"Ok tomorrow morning we'll go check it out. For right now let's just get some rest. Kiba you and Akamaru have first watch tonight. Everyone else get some rest. Looks like we're going to be needing it tomorrow." Said Shikamaru before going into his tent. The rest followed him.

Tenten was exhausted and went right to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. _"Tomorrow."_ She thought as she drifted into unconsciousness. _"Tomorrow I'll find and kill you so you can't hurt anyone else!"_ and then the blackness swallowed her up. Into another nightmare of what happened 10 years ago.

**Whacha think? PLEASE R&R! I need to know you opinions!!! Any criticism or pointers is greatly welcomed!!!**


	5. Ch5: Ambushed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Tenten's parents. If I did I would change so many things…

________________________________________________________________________

**Mean Daddy**

Chapter 5: Ambushed

"NOOO!!!" someone moaned in great agony, "Mother!" they whispered.

"Tenten. TENTEN! TENTEN WAKE UP!!!" shouted Naruto. It was almost 1:00am and he had switched with Kiba and Akamaru a little under an hour ago for watch duty when Tenten yelled out in her sleep. She was having another nightmare, but it seemed to be worse than any of the others. He had decided to wake her up which is why he was currently shaking the Weapons Mistress back and forth by her shoulders and yelling at her to wake up. He couldn't get Tenten up, but he proceeded in waking everyone else up.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA! STOP YELLING! WHAT'S WRONG!" yelled Sakura as she hit him over the head.

"OWWW! Sakura-chan why'd you hit me?! I was just worried about Tenten! She yelled in her sleep. I think she's having another nightmare but worse than the others. I can't get her to wake up." said the blond Kyuubi container.

They all turned to look at Tenten who was sweating in her sleep and had pained expression on her face. Sakura immediately went over to her and seeing as how no one could have possibly slept though Naruto's yelling, checked her pulse, breathing, chakra flow etc.

"Weird. It's like she's under some kind of Genjutsu or something." She muttered. Then more loudly she said, "Guys, be ready! I think we might have company." said Sakura. The others got on there guard but they didn't sense or see any chakra signatures in the uneven, rocky terrain they were in. There were plenty of trees around the lake, making a little forest, but with the uneven grounds and rocky soil it couldn't compare the forests in the Land of Fire.

"I'll try and wake her up using my medical jutsu. Shousen Jutsu (Mystical Hand Technique)!" Sakura continued and put her green glowing hand over Tenten's forehead (Like what Tsunade did for Sasuke when she first came back to the village). Tenten immediately shot up and cursed.

"Damn. I can't believe I fell for that Genjutsu so easily." She said under her breath then looked around to see everyone on there guard, but staring at her at the same time.

Her eyes widened for a brief moment and a look of shock and pain crossed her face. She grabbed her left shoulder with her right hand and leaned forward as if in pain. _"DAMN! THERE HER ALREADY?! And so many! How could I have let this happen! How could they have gotten this close without me noticing?! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! I'm supposed to protect my friends!"_ she cursed inwardly at herself and quickly composed her face and released her shoulder.

She stood, grabbing her weapon scrolls, and walked to the middle of the camp by where the fire had been. Everyone just looked at her with a confused expression but no one, not even Naruto or Lee, asked her what was wrong. Then, in one swift motion so quick Neji almost missed it, opened her scroll and sent hundreds of weapons going in every direction just barely missing her friends who were looking at her like she had gone crazy. But then the sound of two bodies dropping to the ground was heard from somewhere nearby. Tenten looked t her friends and saw in their eyes that they were shocked but understood what was going on.

"We have company." Was all she said before disappearing. A second later what sounded like a man crying out in pain was heard to the left of them.

"_What?! How did she…" _they all thought at the same time before being interrupted by-

"There are still 11 more, BE READY!" Tenten yelled to her teammates before going after the next closest chakra signature she felt. (Yes Tenten can feel there chakra signature even though the others can't. You'll find out why in later chapters!) The left side of her neck and shoulder (area over her heart) burned but she ignored the pain and kept going. _"Ts. What a coward. Sending in these worthless underlings instead of facing me himself!"_ Tenten thought before silently killing her target and moving on to find her next. The only sound of her kill was the sound of the body hitting the ground. HARD.

The others tried to get into the fight but they still couldn't sense the enemy's presence at all and the Byakugan and Sharigan couldn't see them, much to Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke's annoyance.

Kiba and Akamaru picked up on the scent of two of the remaining 10 though, and were dealing with them along with Hinata and Naruto's help. Shino had found another two with his bugs and he, Ino, and Chouji were dealing with them.

They others split into two groups to take down the remaining 6. Neji and Shikamaru went in one direction to look for an opponent and Tenten. Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee stayed in the camp on alert ready for **any** attack. Or so they thought…

Red mist started to creep up from the earth around the camp, surround them and started moving in towards them. "What? What is this?" asked Lee in awe.

It's not Genjutsu. Hold your breath." whispered Sakura. Suddenly three dark figures appeared in the smoke. They stepped closer to show that they were completely covered in ninja gear so no skin was exposed, gas masks (like the ones the people from the Star Village wear when they're near that poisonous cavern) covered there faces.

"Holding your breath won't do you any good." chuckled the one standing in the middle if the other two, obviously leader. "This poison enters the body through you pores as well as you air canal and attacks your chakra. You'll be dead in a matter of seconds. Courtesy of Bikou, of course."

"But to make this interesting…" the one on the right said, "we made a bet between the three of us. Which will kill you first? The poison" he paused for less than a moment, "or US?!" he yelled and the three attackers charged out of the poison clouds towards the group of Konoha ninja.

"HOW BOUT I KILL YOU THREE FIRST!" yelled Tenten who dropped down from the sky, throwing kunai and shuriken at the man on the right, killing him, as she landed in between Bikou's men and her friends. "If you live to tell Bikou, tell him this. I will NEVER let him hurt my friends!" she stated as she charged with such speed that could have matched Lee's with his weights off and took out the man on the left with the kunai that had somehow ended up in her mouth as she had charged.

The remaining one, the leader who had spoken out before, yelled in obvious fear "Killing me won't stop the poison! It will kill you and your friends despite what you do to me!"

"Hn. You don't know then…?" she murmured as she charged at him obviously with the intent to kill, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN DO!" she yelled and threw three kunai at him. He dodged them but while doing so Tenten came up behind him and slit his neck, sending blood spattering everywhere. She then appeared in the middle of her three friends and did so many of hand signs so fast that even Sasuke with his Sharigan, which he had activated when the smoke had appeared, didn't see them all.

Suddenly a barrier of pure white chakra surrounded them. The red poison, which was dangerously close to them now, was stopped by the barrier and circled up and around it looking for a way in. Everyone but Tenten looked at the barrier in awe. Tenten did another blur of hand signs while muttering something and tall, thin tornado appeared outside of the barrier sucking in the poison turning it red. Then the poison tornado disappeared as quickly as it had reappeared taking the poison with it.

Tenten then undid the barrier jutsus and ran off to find the remaining 3 enemies who were probably going after Neji and Shikamaru. She barely caught the looks of shock her friends were giving her as she left. _"Great. Now I'm going to have to explain to them where I learned those jutsu's."_ She thought as she ran and started to conceal her chakra.

Tenten quickly found Neji and Shikamaru who were trying to hold a defensive position against there three attackers who were dress the same as there buddies. Craters from Neji's Kaiten marked their battle field and Tenten could see from the shadows where she was hiding that they were hurt and couldn't hold out much longer. She set up her attack and when she was ready…, _"__Soushouryuu (Twin Rising Dragons)__"_she attacked and killed one of the three men. She then quickly slid back into the shadows concealing her chakra once again. The two remaining looked at their dead teammate and the around the surrounding area in fear. They turned away from Neji and Shikamaru, forgetting them.

Then the one on the right yelled out, "COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!"

"Your one to talk, hiding you chakra with Bikou's serums and seals." came Tenten's voice from behind them. They turned around so fast Tenten wondered for a brief minute how they didn't get whip lash. She was standing a few feet in front of Neji and Shikamaru in a defensive position. While they stood there in shock Tenten turned her head slightly to the side to look at her teammates. "You guys all right?" she called to them.

Neji simply shook his head yes and got into his fighting stance.

"No Neji. You're both low on chakra. Let me handle them." Tenten stated and blocked the three kunai that one of the attackers had thrown at her without turning her head to look at her opponents. She turned back to her opponents and gave them such an evil and coy smile that it sent visible shivers up their spines.

"Big mistake. Not killing me and not running away. Bikou's little tricks don't work on me." Tenten stated in a harsh tone. _"Damn."_ Tenten thought. _"These two are stronger than the others and I'm half way out of chakra from saving the others from the poison. I have to end this quickly."_ A movement to the side of her broke her out of her thoughts. The fight was on.

The two attackers separated and ran at such a high speed that was close to her own. They were now on either side of her about, each 50 meters away. Tenten could sense they were building up their chakra to attack.

So she decided to attack first. She ran at her top speed to the guy on her left. He tried to trap her in a paralysis jutsu but mind controlling jutsu's don't work on Tenten when her guard is up and she's ready. It's a unique ability if her family, like the Yamanaka family jutsu's only instead of going into others minds, her ability keeps people from messing with hers.

In his self confidence that his jutsu would work he left him self open for Tenten to attack. "Sougu, Tensasai! (Tool Manipulation, Heavenly Chain Disaster!)", she whispered. The man dropped to the ground dead. A pool of blood started to form around his body. Tenten turn to see Neji and Shikamaru trying to fight their last opponent.

"_Damn it Neji! Couldn't you just listen to me this ONE time?!" _Tenten thought as she ran over to her friends. But just as she finished the thought, Shikamaru collapsed. _"SHIT! I hope it's just from chakra exhaustion."_

To Tenten time seemed to slow up. While still running over to them, Neji turned his back on the enemy to pick up Shikamaru and carried him out of the way of the enemy's Doryuudan (Earth Dragon Projectile). Right as Neji put Shikamaru in the ground, the man threw a glowing red kunai at Neji. This all happened in under 15 seconds but to Tenten it seemed as like 15 minutes.

"_His blind spot!" _Tenten thought. "NO!" she yelled out as she jumped with all her remaining strength. "_NO NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!" _she thought as she flew through the air. She had been close enough and had jumped in between Neji and the red kunai, taking the hit in her already burning left shoulder just above her heart and below her collar bone. She twisted and landed on the ground on her right side to avoid her injury.

Tenten heard Neji turn and take in a sharp breath. She quickly took pulled the kunai out turned her head to see her friends coming towards the area and through her now hazy vision, saw the last attacker fall to the ground, dead. "My scroll…" was all she managed to croak out to Neji who was now kneeling next to her. _"Mother Midori, please let me saved from this oncoming darkness."_ she thought in prayer before being swallowed up into the darkness that was unconsciousness.

Ooooooh! What's gonna happen to Tenten?! How's Neji going to react?!

R&REVIEW!!!!!!! Come on! I need to know what you all think!

Next chapter: Campfire Stories.


	6. Ch6: Campfire Stories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Tenten's parents. If I did I would change so many things…

________________________________________________________________________

**Mean Daddy**

Chapter 6: Campfire Stories

"It's Tenten and… Tenten?" Naruto said confused as he looked at the picture in his hands.

"Um Naruto, I think Tenten-ane-chan is the small girl and the woman looks like she might be Tenten's mother." said Hinata in her shy voice as she looked over his shoulder at the picture. She and Tenten had become close the past two years and Tenten had helped Hinata with her stuttering problem and even helped her with her training when she needed it. They were like sisters now.

"But Hinata-chan, Tenten's been an orphan since she was four! She said she doesn't remember her parents." said the blond. Everyone turned to stare at the two now. All of them, except Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were around a small camp fire just outside a cave. They had retreated farther away from the village and took shelter in a big cave in the side of a rocky cliff.

The missing girls were inside the cave trying desperately to save Tenten. Everyone had kept hovering around them and Sakura had gotten annoyed and sent them all out of the cave saying they would do their best and they were just distracting her. It had grown light and now dark again and the girls still hadn't come out of the cave. Hinata ran back and forth every once in a while, bringing water and whatever else Sakura asked her to and giving updates to the boys. It wasn't looking good and at this rate Tenten wouldn't survive the night. It was amazing she was still alive now according to Sakura.

"_**My scroll…"**_ was what Tenten had said before losing consciousness. Naruto and Lee had taken it upon themselves to start going through all her scrolls hoping to find something that might help her. Tenten had a lot of scrolls including her weapon scrolls which was what they had gone through first. They were on the last of her scrolls now. Naruto had pulled out a picture of a little girl with twin buns and chocolate brown eyes, smiling in the arms of a woman with a long ponytail similar Ino's only the woman's hair was thick, wavy, and brown like Tenten's and she also had chocolate brown eyes. The two in the picture were laughing together under a full moon.

"Oi Dope. There's something written on the back of it." said Sasuke who was across the fire from Naruto and had noticed the black marking on the back of the picture Naruto had in his hands. He got up walked over to Naruto and grabbed the picture out of his hands. Neji walked up behind him and looked at the picture, then Sasuke turned it over they read what was on the back. Everyone was staring at them though the prodigy's faces held no emotion what so ever. Neji then took the picture from Sasuke and gave it to Hinata.

"To my Heavenly Panda,

Never let your smile fade or tears of sadness fall, because Mother Midori is always watching over you. Become the strongest of them all and protect those important to you with you life. I love you my daughter.

-Kachan"

Hinata read aloud. "The date is March 9th, Tenten's 4th birthday." She passed the picture to Shikamaru and Chouji who looked at the picture, read the back, and passed it on around the fire, everyone doing the same, until it came back to Hinata.

After a moment of silence Neji asked "Was there anything else in that scroll Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Neji then went back to summoning things out of the scroll. "There's wrappings and other first aid stuff, food pills, extra clothes that I'm not going to summon… oi! What's this?" he asked as he pulled out what looked like a clear container of a blue glowing liquid and an empty test tube.

Hinata looked at the items in Naruto's hand and then quickly took them from him and ran into the cave.

"Hmm… Wonder what it was." said Naruto who turned to start going through Tenten scrolls again but was stopped by Neji.

"Naruto that blue liquid was what we were looking for. Stop going through Tenten's things." Neji said in an irritated tone before he put everything back in the scroll and put the scrolls with the others. He 'forgot' (he so did not the bastard!) Hinata still had the photo. He wanted to ask Tenten about it later WHEN she woke up.

The guys waited in silence looking at the fire.

"I hope she's ok." said Naruto after a while of watching the fire. Everyone was looking at him with expressions that said they wished the same. "We met at Ichiraku's the week I came back from training with Ero-sensi." he continued, "Turns out we have a lot in common since we're both orphans and love to train. She said she trains to protect the people who are important to her, like I do. She trains with me at night sometimes and now me, her, and Chouji meet regularly at Ichiraku's for dinner." He said as he looked over at Chouji.

Chouji shook his head in agreement. "Tenten's always so optimistic and always smiling. She even helped me get Ino." He said. "I never even told her I liked Ino. She said she just knew. Women." He said as he shrugged his shoulders and looked at his best friend, Shikamaru, knowing what he was going to say next..

"I told you they were troublesome." sighed Shikamaru. After a moment he said, "She's pretty clever. She's been playing Shogi with once a week for the past few years. She actually managed to beat me once. But only because she caught me off guard asking me about Temari and me." he blushed slightly as he said her name. "I think she planned that out as part of her strategy though. Anyway the next time Temari came to the village I saw them talking. Then next thing I know I'm going out with her. Troublesome women." He said, obviously done talking.

After a moment, Shino, of all people started talking next, "I've noticed she tries to help everyone with there problems. We've also trained together on multiple occasions throughout the years." Then after a moment of everyone staring at him, shocked that he was talking willingly and waiting for him to say more, he added, "She eats lunch with me once a week at Ichiraku's. I had told her of a certain insect I was looking for that was hard to find but could be found in this area if you could find the right place. She said she had seen it before, but wouldn't tell me where. The next day she gave me 4 of them," he said as he held up his hand with a small blue and red bug on his finger," two male and two female. Perfect for breeding and fighting."

Naruto and Kiba looked like they were going to make a comment, probably on Shino speaking so much without being asked, but we'll never know because Shino turned there way and shot them a glare through his dark glasses, as if daring them to say anything. **(Don't ask me how he glares at them through the glasses)**

Kiba nervously cleared his throat under Shino's glare. Then he started, "Tenten helped me and Akamaru perfect our Soutou Rou (Double-Headed Wolf). She gave us this old chakra building scroll that was specifically for a trainer and their canine familiar. I don't know where she got it from but it really worked. Now we don't have to worry about being completely drained after performing the jutsu. She still trains with us every once in a while and has given us a few other jutsu scrolls to try." he stated and Akamaru 'woofed' in agreement (for the record since the rookie 9 are all 13 Akamaru is big, just like in the comic/show).

Suddenly Lee burst out in tears, "Our youthful flower has grown so much helping all her comrades! She has also helped me and Gai-sensi on many occasions. Tenten-chan forged my Nunchaku Staff (See 3rd Naruto Movie, "Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom" and idk what it's really called so sorri) and taught me how use it. I am a stronger ninja thanks to Tenten-chan!" cue sunset, dolphins **(WDF?! Where'd he get those from? Wasn't like, DARK a few minutes ago?! & where the fuck did he get an ocean with dolphins?!?!!?!? Lol sorri bts)**, more tears, and, last but not least, good guy pose. "She also convinced me to give up on Sakura-chan's love and to find someone else equal to my youthfulness. Now I'm happy to just be her friend and I'm happy for her and Sasuke!" He cried as he turned to Sasuke.

"Hn." said the Uchiha. Then after a moment continued, "Sakura said Tenten was there for her when I left and helped her get through it. She did some training with her too over the years. Apparently Tenten and Ino were also the ones who convinced Sakura to forgive me for going to Orochimaru and to give me a second chance. I'm grateful to her for that. She trained with me once and I barely beat her in the spar." admitted the Uchiha then turned to Hyuuga prodigy.

They all stared at Neji, waiting for him to say something since even Naruto was aware that the two held feeling s for each other. Neji finally gave in after staring for a whole two minutes and said something.

"Tenten's my teammate and trains with me daily. She has gotten exceptionally strong and we are usually evenly matched when we spar. She trusts me and I trust her. Nothing more needs to be said." stated Neji like he was saying 'the sky is blue'. He wanted to say more meaningful but his damn Hyuuga pride wouldn't let him. He really admired Tenten and was grateful for everything she has done for him. He may even have 'feelings' for the Weapons Mistress though he would never admit it.

"You forgot to mention she has beaten your prideful ass several times in your spars, she puts up with you and your 'I got a 16inch pole up my ass' attitude, and cover for you when you piss off higher ups and people try to kill you for it. I honestly don't know how she puts up with you." murmured Naruto loud enough to hear. Neji glared at him and everyone else snickered, but before Neji could inflict damage on the blond who was about to run for his dear life, Sakura and Ino's angry yelling started up inside the cave.

"Think that's our cue to go in?" asked Lee his face full of worry for his teams "youthful flower". It had almost been 20 minutes since Hinata had gone into the cave with the container of blue liquid and there hadn't been a sound since then. All of them didn't know if yelling was a good or bad sign, you could never tell with these girls.

But before any of them could move Tenten herself slowly emerged from the cave, staggering as she walked and leaning on the cave wall as she went. She was wearing the white tang-top that she usually wares under her white high collar shirt, showing her heavily wrapped and bled though bandages. She also wore her usual red sweats and ninja shoes.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were right behind her. Sakura and Ino obviously upset that Tenten was walking by herself. Hinata just seemed to be relieved that Tenten was alive.

Tenten didn't make eye contact with anyone. She stood herself up off the wall and just went over to the pile of her scrolls in the corner and opened the one that had had the blue liquid in it. She summoned her usual white high collar shirt since the one she had been wearing had been torn in the fight and had blood on it from her injuries. She was about to close the scroll when she suddenly stopped.

"Give it back." was all she said in an icy tone that made everyone shiver. Her back was turned to them but she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Give what back?" asked Sakura and Ino at the same time, with confused looks on their faces.

Tenten close the scroll and turned around to look at everyone with a blank expression on her face. Neji could see the anger in her eyes. "Give back the picture." She stated.

Sakura and Ino still looked confused but Hinata's eyes lit up and she reached into her pocket. "Gomen Tenten-ane-chan. I forgot to put it back when we found the blue vile." she apologized as she walked over and handed the picture to her.

Tenten didn't even look at it and just shoved it in her pocket. She slipped her shirt on, walked over to the fire, and sat down between Neji and Lee. She still didn't make eye contact with anyone, but just looked at the fire instead.

"Tenten-chan come back into the cave. You're not completely healed yet." said Sakura.

"I'm fine." was all Tenten said. "We got anything beside food pill?" she asked trying to change the subject and finally looked up made eye contact with Hinata.

"Gomen, but no. There's no large body of water near here with any fish and there's no berry shrubs. Here." She said as she handed Tenten two food pills.

"Arigatou Hinata-imo-oto" she said in her usual happy tone and smiled. She took the pills and popped them into her mouth. Then she looked back at the fire. After a moment of silence and everyone staring at her she spoke again. "Naruto just ask me already before you explode" she said with her usual smile. Naruto had been squirming in his seat obviously wanting to say something.

"Um… First I wanted to ask if you were ok. You've been acting kind of strange lately and you almost just died. We were all worried you wouldn't make it. But what I really want to know since your alive is WHERE YOU LEARN THOSE JUTSU'S AND CAN YOU TEACH ME?! What's up with that picture? Is that why you were moaning 'mother' in your sleep? I thought you didn't remember your parents though. And what's that weird blue liquid in the tube? I thought that the poison these guys use was incurable even by Tsunade-baa-chan?" yelled Naruto. He just kept going on and on with questions until Sakura finally stopped him.

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled as she hit him over the head, "Give her a chance to speak!"

Tenten laughed and look around to see everyone staring at her, waiting for her to answer Naruto's questions. "Any more?" she asked everyone.

"You could answer why your not dead yet and how I can't see the injury you got from the kunai. You skin was bleeding like there was a deep gash in it but there seemed to be no opening in your skin when I wiped away the blood. It's almost like there's something covering your skin. Also, you should have died hours before we even FOUND the antidote, but you body seemed to be expelling the poison by itself." said Sakura with a worried look on her face obviously confused by Tenten's weird condition.

Next Shikamaru spoke up, "You seem to know a lot about these guys and there jutsu's and have the perfect jutsu's to counter their attacks. If you know something about this mission that I don't you must tell us or we all could be at risk."

Tenten chuckled/laughed to herself as he said the last part and everyone started at her, wondering if she had hit her head in the fight. She stopped laughing and sighed. "Hai Hai I'll tell you what I know and I'll answer your questions the best I can."

HAHAHHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!

NEXT CHAPTER!!- 'Tenten's story'!!

R&R or I won't post!!

Oh and bts= back to story in case you were wondering

Kachan=mother informally

-ane-chan=older sister

-imo-oto=younger sister

& Midori=moon so to everyone else Mother Midori means mother moon like she's praying to the moon, since they don't know that was Tenten's mother's name.


	7. Ch7: Tenten's STORY

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Tenten's parents. If I did I would change so many things…

* * *

**Mean Daddy**

"Um… First I wanted to ask if you were ok. You've been acting kind of strange lately and you almost just died. We were all worried about you. But what I really want to know, since you're alive, is WHERE DID YOU LEARN THOSE JUTSU'S AND CAN YOU TEACH ME?! What's up with that picture? Is that why you were moaning 'mother' in your sleep? I thought you didn't remember your parents though. And what's that weird blue liquid in the tube? I thought that the poison these guys use was incurable even by Tsunade-baa-chan?" yelled Naruto and continued on rambling on questions until Sakura finally had enough and hit him over the head to shut him up.

"Owwwwwwww! Sakura-chan…" he wined.

"BAKA! Shut up and let her speak!" she yelled

Tenten laughed and look around to see everyone staring at her, waiting for her to answer Naruto's questions. "Any more?" she asked everyone.

"You could answer why your not dead yet and how I can't see the injury you got from the poisoned kunai. You skin was bleeding like there was a deep gash in it but there seemed to be no opening in your skin when I wiped away the blood. It's almost like there's something covering your skin. Also, you should have died hours before we even FOUND the antidote, but you body seemed to be trying to expel the poison by itself." said Sakura with a worried look on her face obviously confused by Tenten's weird condition.

Tenten just nodded her head and continued to look around at everyone.

Next Shikamaru spoke up, "You seem to know a lot about these guys and have the perfect jutsu's to counter their attacks. If you know something about this mission that I don't you must tell us or we all could be at risk."

Tenten chuckled/laughed to herself as he said the last part and everyone started at her, wondering if she had hit her head in the fight. She stopped and sighed. "Hai. Hai. I'll tell you what I know and I'll answer your questions the best I can."

Chapter 7: Tenten's STORY

"_Shit. How do I get out of this one?"_ Tenten thought to herself as everyone stared at her waiting for her explanation.

"Sigh… Well to start off, I'm fine and I'll explain why in minute." She started and looked down at the fire, "I don't remember my parents. I got that picture in a house in the middle of the woods surrounding Konoha one day while I was training a couple years ago. I found the picture along with the dress that my mother is wearing in the picture and a bunch of scrolls with a variety of jutsu and helpful ninja training exercises from inside. Neji, Lee…" she said as she turned to each of them, "you guess remember? That old abandoned house you followed me to a couple months ago." Then she looked down so no one could see her eyes. "I'm guessing that was my old house and apparently I had a mother at one point. I look just like her." And she smiled as she said the last part.

"We are sorry we spied on you Tenten-chan! It was very un-youthful of us!" cried an ecstatic Lee. "As punishment we will do 1000 laps around Konoha!" he continued.

Neji shot Lee a 'hell no' look, but then turned to Tenten, who was looking back up and giggling at him and Lee. There eyes met for less than a second and Tenten nodded her head as she turned away showing she accepted Neji's silent apology. He was happy that Tenten always seemed to know what he was thinking or he might have had to apologize out loud and that would just be pure hell.

"That's not necessary Lee, you guys were just looking out for me. Besides, you got your punishment already through the traps I set for you." said Tenten as she laughed mischievously to herself.

"Hn." was Neji's reply as he remembered his annoyance at not being able to get through her traps quick enough to follow her. "Where'd you disappear to anyway?"

"Me? I simply took a walk through the woods and enjoyed the sounds of you two trying to follow me through all my traps." she smiled innocently at him and everyone but Team Gai smirked.

"Anyway, please continue Tenten-chan." said Shikamaru after a moment.

"Alright. Alright. Like I said, I found scrolls with a lot of jutsus and information in them. Information on poisons are some of the ones I've been reading and training with for the past year. That's why I'm not dead. Part of the training is helping your body grow immune to poisons. If you expose yourself to poison a little at a time and increase the amount over time your body learns to fight it off. If I hadn't found those scrolls, we'd all probably be dead right now." Tenten continued as she looked around at her friends to see there reactions. Then she looked down again so no one could see her eyes. "These guys are poison users so I have a few jutsus in my arsenal to help deflect them. That all I know about these guys."

There was a moment of silence and Tenten looked up only to see everyone looking at her. _ "Shit they're going to make me continue 'explaining', aren't they?"_

"Why can't I see the wound in your shoulder?" asked Sakura.

"Umm… I've sort of been teaching myself medical jutsu and was trying one on my wound when I passed out. I guess I only healed the first layer of skin. Hehe." said Tenten. She was still looking at the fire.

Sakura frowned, as if confused, but then shrugged. _"She's lying. The skin cells showed no sign of chakra enhancement. But why would she lie? I'll have to ask her when we're alone. Maybe she doesn't want everyone to know something."_

"Shikamaru, how long are we going to rest? It's only been 5days right? That means we still have 9 more days to complete the mission. Could I have two days? I want to teach Naruto the Kaze-Tatsumaki (Wind Tornado)."

"YATA!" screamed said blond.

Tenten rolled her eyes, along with everyone else. "Calm down Naruto. You're the only one who CAN learn it. You need to have the wind elemental chakra in order to perform the jutsu." She said. Then after a pause, "You also need a lot of chakra and after the Chuunin match with Neji, I think we all know you have enough." she said as she smirked first at Naruto, then at Neji (note: they {except for Sasuke but he's been sworn to secrecy} DON'T know he's the Kyuubi container… yet).

Neji frowned at remembering the uneasy chakra that Naruto had emitted. He had meant to ask him about it but Naruto always seemed to be avoiding the question.

Like now… "Still, A NEW JUTSU!!!" screamed Naruto a little too quickly after Tenten had mentioned his chakra. "Let's get started right away!" he said and stood up. Only to be knocked down but Sakura's fist.

"BAKA! It's the middle of the night & Tenten JUST woke up! You can start tomorrow!" Sakura screamed.

"Yea you can have 2 days. We need time to get ready anyway and to plan a strategy." said Shikamaru, interrupting Naruto's beating.

"Arigato. Sasuke, I would also like you to use your Sharingan to copy the Kiyoi –Shoogai (pure barrier). Think the last Uchiha can nail an A-rank jutsu in 2 days?" challenged Tenten.

"Hn." scoffed Sasuke and Tenten took that as a yes.

She got up and walked over to her pile of scrolls. She opened one and took out two other training scrolls. She closed the scroll and tossed the two scrolls over she should at Naruto and Sasuke without turning around to look at them.

"Here. Read these tonight. We'll start tomorrow. I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Oyasumi Nasai (good night)." was all she said before putting her scrolls on her and walking into the cave.

After a moment of silence Kiba spoke up. "Think we can trust her?" he asked and looked at Shikamaru.

"WHAT?!" yelled Lee, Naruto, and Ino at the same time.

"I'm not sure if it was from the poison but her heart rate wasn't normal at certain parts of her explanation, like she was lying." said Kiba.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't know what she could have to hide from us by lying to us. But she's our comrade and I trust her with my life so we'll believe what she said for now. But I don't know, some things just aren't adding up. Troublesome." he replied before Naruto and company could yell.

At this everyone shook their heads yes and Sasuke and Naruto started reading the scrolls Tenten had given them. Neji stood up and walked into the cave. He needed to talk to Tenten privately.

But when he walked to the back of the cave it was empty. He activated his Byakugan immediately fearing another attack, but then dismissed it when he saw Tenten was outside the cave on the top of the cliff.

He jumped up through the hole in the top of the cave, as she had probably done, and walked to go stand by her.

Tenten was lying down on her back looking up at the moon, which would be full in a few days by the looks of it. The picture from earlier was in one hand on her chest over her heart, the other hand was behind her head propping herself up so she could look at the moon.

He silently walked up and stood next to her. She smiled acknowledging his presence but didn't look away from the moon. "Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

He didn't answer her, instead he asked, "Why did you lie to everyone?"

"What are you talking about? I told the truth." she said in a complete bored tone (note she didn't say the 'whole' or 'complete' truth).

"Tenten, this is me you're talking to. I know you better then anyone and I can tell when you're lying or not telling the whole truth." he replied in a rather annoyed tone. Well annoyed for a Hyuuga.

Tenten smirked when he said this but it was a sad smirk, and then sighed. "You're crazy Neji. I told you everything you guys asked me to." she said, still not looking at him. She lifted up the picture and looked at it under the moon light._ "Please don't push it Neji. I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_What is she trying to hide from me?"_ was his only thought, but seeing Tenten wanted him to forget it he asked another question. "Fine, then answer my question. Why have you never used those jutsus in our spars or on missions before?" he shot at her while giving her an intense look.

"You think it as easy as reading a scroll and practicing for a few hours? I just perfected those jutsus a couple weeks ago. I never used them in spars because there was never an opening for me to. Not to mention those jutsus drain my chakra down to half and unless I killed you with them it would just be a waste of chakra." She shot back at him, this time turning to meet his glare. They glared at each other for a little longer before Tenten turned away to look back at the moon.

Neji shook his head in annoyance and started to walk away.

"Trust me." Tenten whispered so softly that for a minute Neji though he miss heard her. He stopped and looked back at her, then after a moment nodded his head yes. "Arigato for having my back" was all her said before leaving her.

That night Tenten slept under the stars and the moon.

* * *

Oooooooo… kk sorri it took so long I actually had the next 2 chapters done on a usb stick but then it all got deleted and I had to retype everything.

R&R or no next ch!!!

Next ch is TENTEN"S TRAINING


	8. Ch8: Tenten's Training

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Tenten's parents. If I did I would change so many things…

* * *

**Mean Daddy**

Chapter 8: Tenten's Training

"COME ON NARUTO CONCENTRATE!" yelled Tenten at the poor blonde.

It was the morning of the 2nd day of their training and tomorrow they would infiltrate Bikou's lab. Naruto was still struggling with the Kaze-Tatsumaki. Tenten, how ever, seemed to be back to her old self.

"I'm trying Tenten-chan! I'll get it this time Believe It!" he shouted.

"Focus the wind chakra into your hand seals and picture a tornado of swirling chakra, like the Rasengan as a tube shape. I'm going to check on Sasuke's progress. The last time I checked he had almost perfected the jutsu." said Tenten

She walked into the trees to see Sasuke sitting in the middle of a clearing resting.

"Show me." was all she said to him. He huffed at being ordered around but complied.

He did the hand seals and put up the barrier. It wasn't as big or done as quickly as Tenten's but it was big enough to cover at least 7 people if they stood close.

"Good. Now try to make it big enough to cover 12 people." was all she said before running off through the trees.

She concealed her chakra and headed back towards the cave. She had given the others a scroll on recognizing hidden chakra signatures and they were training back at the cave.

As she got closer she noticed that Neji, who didn't have his Byakugan activated noticed her first, then one by one so did the others.

Tenten smiled as she stepped out of the shadows. "Good job, I'm surprised you got it so quickly. It took me a month to get to this level." she said.

Then she turned to Shikamaru, "Naruto is struggling but I think he'll get it by sundown. Sasuke can already make the shield big enough to cover 7 people including him and is working on making it bigger. You just saw the results of your training. I think we'll be ready for tomorrow. But I'm worried that Bikou hasn't sent others after us yet."

"I considered that. It probably means that he's going to be waiting for us at the lab. We'll have to be extra careful tomorrow." said Shikamaru. The plan was set, but considering they didn't know what to expect once in the lab, or even how to get into the lab itself, it wasn't much of a plan. That made everyone nervous.

Suddenly a loud 'whoosh' was heard in the distance followed by a 'YATTA!'.

"Guess Naruto got the jutsu to work" said Sakura shaking her head.

"I'll go check on him. He may have got it to work but by the sounds of it he doesn't know how to control it" Tenten said as she listened to the 'whoosh' die down suddenly.

When she got there she found Naruto passed out in the middle of the field. _"Great."_ she thought. She went over to him and shook him hard like she did to Lee during the first Chuunin exams in the Forest of Death.

"WAKE UP NARUTO! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO CONTROL THE JUTSU IF YOU PASS OUT EVERY TIME YOU USE IT?!" she yelled so loud that the others back at camp heard her.

After a moment of more violent shaking and yelling from Tenten, Naruto woke up. Tenten stopped shaking him and dropped him.

"Owwwwwwww…" he said as he rubbed his head, but once he got his bearings back he screamed, "Yatta! I did it! I got the Kaze-Tatsumaki!"

"Nice going Naruto, but now you need to be able to control where the Kaze-Tatsumaki goes after you create it and not pass out afterwards. You're no use in a battle if you don't." Tenten said matter-of-factly.

"No problem! I'll perfect this jutsu by tomorrow and use it to kick Bikou's ass!" screamed Naruto.

Tenten stiffened when he mentioned Bikou but the relaxed and smiled at him before starting to explain how to control the whirlwind. _"Sorry Naruto but Bikou's mine. Even if you got this jutsu down perfectly you'd be no match for him."_ the thought as she left him to train and went off to do some training herself.

Sakura had said to keep it at a minimum, so she decided to work on taijutsu. But then after a couple hours of that Neji had found her and they decided to spar.

Tenten could tell Neji was holding back so she cheap shot him and when she disappeared into the bushed she used the Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique- what Kakashi did to Sasuke during the teamwork exercise). After he was completely underground up to his neck she lay down on her stomach in front of him and smiled an innocent smile.

He grunted, clearly displeased at being beaten by such a cheap shot jutsu. "Let me go." he ordered her.

Tenten smiled and shook her head no. "No going easy on me Neji, you know I hate that. Now admit I beat you." she said trying to hold back a laugh.

They kind of had an unspoken agreement. Neji would never hold back on Tenten no matter how much he was beating her, and if Tenten won a spar, she never made him admit he got beaten. It had been pretty tense between the two and since Neji had broken his part of the silent agreement, Tenten had decided she should break hers.

For a brief second a look of shock passed over Neji's face, but it was quickly replaced by an emotionless expression, but Tenten could see the annoyance and betrayal in his eyes. He didn't say anything but just glared at her. After a few minutes of glaring Tenten shrugged her shoulders and sighed and started to walk away. He smirked and watched her retreating figure as if daring her to leave him.

Feeling his challenge she half turned and snapped her fingers, making all her weapons 'poof' and return to her scrolls. She smirked back at him and Neji frowned and sighed in defeat. He closed his eyes and said, "Fine."

Tenten smirked and walked over in front of him. After a moment of him saying nothing she asked, "Fine what, Neji?" not bothering to hide her devilish grin.

"Fine, you…" he started but was interrupted by Tenten punching the ground in front of him and freeing him.

"I know." she smiled innocently, "You don't have to say it. It's getting late, we better get back." as she turned away from him and started walking back to camp.

Neji smirked at her antics but shook his head yes and followed her back to camp. _"Tenten you are the only one I would get away with this, and you know it don't you?"_ he thought as he turned to look at her as he fell into step with her. Then he thought of something. "Why do you hate it when I go easy on you when I'm seriously beating you? It's not like enjoy hurting you." he asked her.

Tenten stopped for a moment surprised by Neji's question but then continued like it was nothing. "I hate it because if you're beating me it means I deserve to be beaten. I'm not afraid to fall down, it just means I have to get up and improve on something in order to climb higher." was her response.

Now it was Neji's turn to be taken off guard. He had never known Tenten to be so deep before. It was surprising, like he was seeing a whole other side to her that he had never noticed before. It made him happy to understand, but also annoyed him that he had know her for so long and was just starting to notice that he knew almost nothing about her other than her skills as a ninja. He made a note to start trying to learn more.

He shook his head yes in acceptance to her answer and they walked the rest of the way back to camp in their usual silence. But for the first time Neji felt an awkwardness in their silence. It confused him as to why all of the sudden it was awkward for them to walk together in silence. After all they had done so for years.

"_Maybe it's because, for the first time, you're starting to realize that there might be a reason she doesn't like to talk about herself. She KNOWS why you don't like to talk about your personal life, but you have no idea why she doesn't."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**I'll leave it at that.**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell your friends to R&R too!!!**

**Next chapter: Infiltration. Things are going to start to speed up, so if u get lost Review & tell me to slow it down. I hate when people build up a great plot, but then it's like you hit a brick wall and suddenly every thing ties together and the story's done.**


	9. Ch9: Infiltration

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Tenten's parents. If I did I would change so many things…

* * *

**Mean Daddy**

"_Maybe it's because, for the first time, you're starting to realize that there might be a reason she doesn't like to talk about herself. She KNOWS why you don't like to talk about your personal life, but you have no idea why she doesn't."_ he thought to himself.

Chapter 9: Infiltration

The realization hit Neji like brick wall. He knew nothing about her and that's how she wanted it. She didn't want anyone to know anything about her other than her personality and ninja skills. _"But why?"_ was all he could think as they continued walking back to camp.

He stole a glance at her to see her smiling and staring straight ahead.

"_I hate when he thinks to deep into things. Maybe I should have given him an air-head PMS'n girl answer. Shit he's looking at me. He probably figured something out."_ Tenten thought as she smiled and looked straight ahead.

They made their way into the clearing near camp as the sun set. Tenten noticed that Naruto and Sasuke weren't there, but before she could go look for them Sasuke appeared with and almost unconscious Naruto over his shoulder.

"I made it big enough for 15 people and Naruto here wrote his name in the ground with the Kaze-Tatsumaki, though it almost killed him, the Baka. That good enough?" he said as he laid Naruto down and turned to Tenten with a smug look.

"You guys beat me." said Tenten as she smiled at him ignoring his look. Naruto smiled at this before falling asleep from chakra exhaustion. Sakura ran over to him and after a quick look at him stated, "He'll be back to 100% by tomorrow. We're all ready to infiltrate the lab. Let's all get some sleep."

"I have first watch. Night." said Tenten as she leapt up to go to her previous spot from the night before (ch7).

* * *

Next Day

"_It ends today."_ Tenten thought as she raced towards the lab with her comrades.

Since they only knew of one entrance and they Byakugan & Sharingan couldn't see anything at all, they had no reason to split up. Who knew how big the lab would be or how may people would be inside?

Once there however they decided to break into two groups to surround the canyon and search for the entrance. After a half hour of finding they regrouped at the base of the canyon.

"I think I know what kind of jutsu they're using. Look around the base for a kind of symbol on one of the rocks. Initials, a Konoha symbol, an unusual scratch, anything." said Tenten.

They broke off into groups of two and went up and down the canyon looking for something that Tenten had described on one of the rock. After a couple minutes the signal was heard and everyone ran towards Tenten and Neji, who had given the signal.

"Here. Neji, surprisingly was able to find it with his Byakugan. Everyone get ready and stand back." said Tenten as she started doing hand seals. "Kai!" she whispered and the rock with the Konoha symbol with a scratch through it started moving up opening a hole in the side of the canyon.

Some people were staring at Tenten but then everyone ran through the opening and Tenten closed the entrance behind them. "Everyone stay close and be on your guard." she whispered. Shikamaru looked at her with a questioning glance, he was the one in charge but Tenten seemed to be taking over as she ran next to him but slightly back more.

They came upon a door on the right of the long hallway they were in and when Shikamaru turned to open it Tenten stopped him. "Trust me. Don't bother." was all she said before she continued to run down the hallway. They passed four more doors, Tenten waving them off each time.

They reached a corridor that split into three directions. There was a symbol above each one.

"We need to split up. That hallway leads to the henchmen's living areas." Tenten said as she pointed towards the right hallway, "This one will lead us to Bikou." she said as she stood in front of the center hallway.

"What are you talking about. Tenten, what's going on? How do you know so much?!" demanded Shikamaru.

Tenten didn't turn around to face them. After a moment of silence Naruto asked "What's down the third one?"

Now Tenten turned around, "The third corridor is where the 'experiments' are. Human experiments. The symbols over the doorways tell me. Just trust me. I promise I'll explain when the mission is over, but now we don't have time." she said as she looked around at all of them. When no one moved she looked down at her feet and continued, "Please just trust me."

After a moment Shikamaru nodded yes and started giving orders. "Alright we'll split into three groups. Sasuke, Shino, Sakura, and I will go down the left hallway to free the 'experiments'. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Chouji go down the right hallway and kill the henchmen. But if it looks like someone there is there against their will try not to kill them. Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru will go after Bikou. Make sure he doesn't escape. Meet back here in an hour."

"Hai!" they all said in union as they broke off into their separate groups.

Before they left Tenten whispered to Sakura, "It's not going to be pretty. But don't underestimate them. You don't know what Bikou might have done to them. Oh and you might need this." she said as she slipped her a piece of paper. Then they all separated.

"_Be careful guys."_ Tenten thought as she ran.

As Tenten's group ran down the long hallway they started to hear a slow creepy melody. The boys thought nothing of it until Tenten started to hum along.

"You know this song?" asked Kiba a little freaked out.

Tenten just shook her head yes and started to sing the words along with the melody as it repeated. Though sing isn't quite accurate, more like whisper in a haunting tone.

"One, Two, I'm coming for you

Three, Four, open the door

Five, Six, needle pricks

Seven, Eight, hells state

Nine, Ten, a stronger Tenten"

(Basically mine & my bro's version of the children song- 1,2 tie my shoe… idk what it's called)

Neji in took a sharp breath as she sung the last line. "You mean you've met Bikou before." he said harshly and all of the boy's heads whipped around so fast to look at Neji, then at Tenten.

When Tenten didn't reply or even look at them Neji lost his temper. "Damn it Tenten answer me!" (A little OOC but not really if you watch his spar with Hinata during the preliminaries and his fight with Naruto. Neji can get pissed).

"Hai." she whispered so that they could barely hear her. They all went wide eyes. "The song is a warning and an inside joke. He's pretty much taunting Me." she said in a harsh tone and the song repeated.

Needless to say that the boys were confused, but before they could react the hallway ended and they found themselves standing at a door.

The second line repeated. "Ready?" Tenten asked as she reached for the door.

With the others:

"Oh my Kami." said Sakura as they opened the first door they came to. In the huge room were tubes of red, green, and blue bubbling liquid that went from the floor to the ceiling. There were tables and tables of test tubes and beakers and other thing you'd find in a lab. Each had a unique color liquid in it. Along one wall were machines and computers with glowing screens and buttons.

There were two guys dressed in white working in the lab but Shino's bugs had easily taken care of them.

"It's like Orochimaru's labs. We'll go see what the computers can tell us." Sasuke said in a bored tone as he and Shikamaru walked over to the computers.

"Shino, set up the bombs. Sakura, take a look around and see if there's anything here that might be useful." said Shikamaru as he followed Sasuke to the computer.

"Hai." the two said.

"Damn we need a password." Sasuke said.

Sakura turn around and walked over to them. "Here. Tenten gave this to me as she handed Sasuke a piece of paper."

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at the paper and started typing. The paper had had a list of possible passwords written on it.

"Got it." said Shikamaru and he read what was on the screen. _"No way!"_ he thought as he read.

"Tenten, do you think she knows?" said Sakura as she read over Sasuke's shoulder.

Shino had now walked over and was reading over Shikamaru's shoulder. "If she does she'll have to answer to Tsunade-sama and the council for not informing them." he stated blankly, "It doesn't matter now though, all we can do is complete our part of the mission. We're done here so let's go. We still have to free the captives."

And with that they left and continued running down the corridor to the next door. A child crying could be heard from the other side of the door.

Sakura opened the door with a 'BANG' and the child crying inside let out a scream.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY I CRIED! I PROMISE I WON'T CRY ANYMORE! JUST DON'T… please don't!" sobbed the child. The room was dark and the kid was curled into a ball in the far back corner. There was nothing else in the small room other than a silver try with half eaten bread and an empty needle on it.

Sakura shooed the boys out and walked over to the kid. When she got close enough she realized it was a girl about the age of 5. She was wearing black sweats and a black tang top. She also had long tangled black hair and dark brown skin. **(heyy anyone ever notice there are no black people in Naruto? They have tan people like George Lopez tan but no black, black people. How raciest)**

"Shhhh… I promise I won't hurt you. We're here to help." comforted Sakura as she hugged the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Amai. Amai Chairo. (Amai= sweet Chairo=brown **lol**)" she said as she looked up at Sakura. "You're here to help me? Can you take me to haha (my mom)? Do you know where she is?" asked Amai. She was still crying but she was wiping her eyes and trying to stop.

"No I don't, sorry. Is she here? We're bound to find her if she is. Are you hurt?" coaxed Sakura as she helped the child up.

Amai shook her head no and tried to stand but collapsed clutching her right shoulder. "Gomen." she whimpered.

Sakura caught her before she hit the floor and laid her down to look at her. "It's not your fault. Here I'm a medic. Let me see."

When Amai remover her hand from her shoulder, Sakura almost gasped. The girl's entire shoulder was a red burning color like Sasuke's curse mark when it spread. Sakura immediately tried to heal it but it didn't work.

"I'm going to have to carry you. Do you know if you okaasan is here in the lab?" Sakura said as she picked Amai up, putting her on her back, and walked out of the room. The boys had gone ahead to look for others.

"I haven't seen her since they took me from the village. A man started beating okaasan and took me away." Amai started to cry again.

"Shhhh… that means she's probably safe and worried about you." Sakura tried to comfort her as she ran down the hall. All the doors were open, but the rooms empty.

"Sakura over here." called Shikamaru from the doorway of another room. "We found a woman but she's unconscious. Can you wake her up?"

"Hai." said Sakura as she did her Shousen Jutsu (Mystical Hand Technique). The woman woke up and almost screamed but Shino covered her mouth.

"Shhhh… We're getting you out of here. Can you walk?" said Sakura.

The woman shook her head yes and stood up, tears streaming down her cheeks. Just then Sasuke came in through the door.

"That's it. They are the only two captives, I've set up the bombs in all the rooms. Lets go." he said and turned to leave.

The group walked back towards the rendezvous point and once there Sakura handed the woman Amai. "Go down this hallway and take her back to the village. Use this on the door. It's a bomb so you'll have to stand back after placing it." ordered Sakura as she handed Amai over to the woman.

"Hai! Arigato! You have no idea how you've helped us." said the woman as she bowed and ran down the hallway towards the exit.

"Now all that's left to do is wait." said Shino.

"Actually I want you and Sasuke to go help Naruto's group. Sakura and I are going to go help Tenten. Whoever's done first will go and assist the other group." said Shikamaru.

And with that they split and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Hahahaha**

**R&R!!!**

**Next chapter: … actually idk what I'm gonna call it**

**R&R for ideas on what you think is going to happen and what you want to happen.**

**OH & ****POLL:**** should the fight with Bikou be a songfic???????????? Id yes then it'll probably be to 'Going Under' by evanescence**


	10. Ch10: Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Tenten's parents. If I did I would change so many things…

* * *

**Mean Daddy**

"_One, Two, I'm coming for you_

_Three, Four, open the door_

_Five, Six, needle pricks_

_Seven, Eight, hells state_

_Nine, Ten, a stronger Tenten"_

"Ready?" Tenten asked as she reached for the door.

Chapter 10: Beginning of the End

"Tenten I don't think…" Neji started but was cut off.

"Too late to think Neji-kun, let's go!" said Tenten as she gave him her usual smile and opened the door.

All four of them ran into the room, weapons in hand. It was pitch black but room the echo's their footsteps made, the room was big. They still couldn't tell where the music was coming from.

Suddenly, a light shown down from the ceiling on a table in the center of the room. It had a silver tray on it.

Tenten walked up to the table, weapon still in hand. "That cocky bastard." she muttered as she picked up the object on the tray.

"What is it?" asked Kiba from his position by the door. Tenten put the object back on the tray.

"A fully loaded injecting needle. For me I'm guessing, right Bikou?" asked Tenten as she turned around and fired off a round of weapons from one of her scrolls.

Neji hadn't even seen her reach for the scroll. If he didn't have complete trust in her aim he would have tried to dodge her weapons. Tried being the key word since by the time his brain registered that the weapons were coming at him, they were already whizzing past him, barely missing him.

He turned to see what she was aiming at since his Byakugan couldn't see anything behind him, only to see a flash of Bikou's face as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Come now my little Tenten. You know our deal." said Bikou from the shadows, his words echoing around them. Akamaru growled and starting sniffing the air.

"Tenten…" said Lee in a confused manner as he turned to look at his teams 'flower of youth'.

"Because you've kept you end of the deal? Those men you sent after us almost killed them! I'm sick of your games! It ends now!" screamed Tenten in anger.

The guys looked at Tenten is shock. Tenten almost never got angry, pumped up and high on adrenalin yes, but angry, no. The only other time anyone could remember Tenten getting angry (beside when she was fighting with Tsunade over the kimono thing) was back when Team Gai had first been assigned.

_Flashback!!! (__**Yay! lol**__)_

It was the 2nd Team Gai meeting. Tenten, Neji, and Lee (12) were all at the training grounds waiting for Gai-sensi who was going to be late due to a last minute mission. Neji was meditating under a tree, Lee was counting push-ups, and Tenten was lying in the tree Neji was under playing with a kunai.

"Tenten-chan! Come join me in some youthful training!" shouted Lee as he finished his 500 push-ups.

"Umm… No thanks Lee-kun. I'm good." said Tenten.

"Why not train with him today Tenten? You could certainly use the Taijutsu training. It's your major weakness." said Neji rather harshly as he stood up and leaned on the tree with his eyes closed.

"Did you just call me weak?" said Tenten, a little malice in her voice. Lee visibly shivered and was about to say something to calm her down but Neji beat him to it.

"You Taijutsu is you weakest point right now in your skills, though you have other skills that need work on as well, your water walking for example." Tenten visibly stiffened, "I am suggesting as a teammate that you work on that so you don't get in the way on missions. That's all." said Neji as he closed his eyes and smirked.

'SMACK!' Neji felt himself flying before he felt the pain and opened his eyes in shock. Tenten had jumped down and sucker punched him fast than Neji or Lee had ever seen her move before.

'BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!'

Neji found himself pinned to the tree that he had been leaning on before, with Tenten standing in front of him holding a kunai to his face. Her eye's burned of… pain and anger? Something in all the 7 years he's known her, he's never seen before. Tenten had always been calm and patient. He'd never seen her angry before.

"_I didn't even hear her move."_ was Neji's only thought. **(A normal person would be going 'holy shit this crazy bitch is gonna kill me' but no, not Neji. What's wrong with him?)**

"You say something Neji-_kun_?" Tenten threatened.

"Hn." was Neji's only response as he closed his eyes and smirked trying to hide his shock.

Tenten smiled and said in an innocent voice said, "If I'm so _weak_ then why have you spared with me for the last 7 years? The Hyuuga Neji I know doesn't tolerate weakness." And with that she snapped her fingers making the kunai holding him to the tree disappear.

Neji's smirk grew, thinking he'd won **(oh how wrong he was),** until he heard Tenten's battle cry. His eyes snapped open and he barely dodged her attack.

"Come on Neji-kun. Let's spar." Tenten said. The malice back in her voice.

They fought for over 3 hours before Neji collapsed from exhaustion. That was the second time Tenten had ever beaten Neji in a spar.

Tenten was still standing, breathing hard, but still standing with fierce look on her face. "I'll take you up on your offer Lee-kun." she said to Lee who was hiding behind a tree. He had taken cover there when his teammates had started sparing.

"But what about Neji? Shouldn't we take him to the hospital or something?" asked Lee, who looked scared shitless.

"Let his prideful ass be. He'll wake up in a few minutes… or hours… maybe days… sigh. Fine we'll take him to the hospital. But then we'll train, Taijutsu isn't my strongest ability after all." said Tenten, calming down as she talked and thought the situation through. Sure Neji had pissed her off, but she had beaten him and he was still her teammate and close friend.

Neji was in the hospital for two days due to chakra depletion (he was not a happy camper when he woke up) and Gai-sensei's mission got delayed so Tenten worked on her Taijutsu with Lee for two days. Lee even gave her some exercises to work on after Neji got better. As a result her Taijutsu greatly improved, though it was no where near Lee's level, and she was still just behind Neji.

_Flashback over_

"Hahahahahahahahhaha…" echoed Bikou's voice, "They were just to test you my little Ten-Bear."

"Shut up!!! Don't you EVER use that name with me!" Tenten screeched as she ran into the darkness after him.

Ok now the boys were beyond shocked and confused. _"What the hell is going on?!"_ was what they were all thinking.

Neji tried to follow Tenten with his Byakugan but it was difficult. _"Why can't I see her?! Poison in the air?"_ he though and looked for a way to turn on a light. When he found it he quickly turned on the lights. They were so bright they blinded him for a second but then he got used to it.

The room was a huge training area, like the one for the 2nd part of the Chuunin exams but with a roof and no seats. Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, and himself were on the side by the door, while Tenten was in the middle looking like she was getting ready to fight Bikou.

"Tenten don't! We're a team! We'll take him on together!" shouted Kiba and Lee.

When Tenten didn't respond and didn't back down Neji called out to her, "Listen to them Tenten, be reasonable! He's an ex-ANBU, you're just a Chuunin!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP HYUUGA! YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING!" screamed Tenten.

* * *

**Yay!!! I'm gonna be doing a lot more flashbacks in the next couple of chapters.**

**Poll: the next chapter is Tenten fighting Bikou, (duh) SHOULD I MAKE IT A SONGFIC?!?! If yes it'll probably be to 'Going Under' by Evanescence unless someone, cough… YOU… chough, give me a better song.**

**R&R!!!!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!!!!**


	11. Ch11: The Fight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Tenten's parents. If I did I would change so many things…

**This is a songfic ch.** Random I know but I came up with this ch & accually this whole story when I listened to this song. I imagined this fighting scene & then made it into a story later. ENJOY!

Oh & the sone is **Going Under** by EVANESCENCE

Sorry it took so long I finished this ch like the 1st week od december & I was about to put it up when my labtop literally exploded so I had to wait to get some device to get my stories from my old labtops memory and put on my new labtop that I got for christmas. So yea sorry here it is!!!

* * *

**Mean Daddy**

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.**_

"Tenten don't! We're a team! We'll take him on together!" shouted Kiba and Lee.

_**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
**_

When Tenten didn't respond and didn't back down Neji called out to her, "Listen to them Tenten, be reasonable! He's an ex-ANBU, you're just a Chuunin!"

_**Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP HYUUGA! YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING! HE'S MINE SO STAY OUT OF IT!" screamed Tenten.

Chapter 11: The Fight

Everyone gasped. Neji didn't show it but he was breaking down on the inside. Tenten had never yelled at Neji ever before right now.

"I was right. You haven't told them have you?" smirked Bikou.

"Shut the hell up! You didn't give me a choice, now did you? They'll never look at me the same way after this, but that's just another thing to add to the list of things you've done." snarled Tenten. "I'm sorry but I want you all to be safe." she whispered so softly that only Akamaru heard it. He told Kiba. Neji had read her lips with his Byakugan so he knew what she had said and mouthed it to Lee.

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)**_

"Should we begin? The usual way or do you want to mix it up?" ask Bikou rather cockily.

"The usual way is fine with me, just none of your dirty tricks. And don't think the outcome will be the same." as Tenten got into a fighting stance. Surprisingly she wasn't reaching for her scroll and she didn't have a weapon in her hand.

"_I have a bad feeling about this" _though all the boys at the same time. Akamaru whined to show that he felt it too.

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you  
**_

"What? You think you're strong enough to beat me? You haven't even unlocked it yet. How do you plan on beating me without using the true power I gave you? You're only a Chuunin after all. Like your friends said, I was a head ANBU. Tsunade-sama has too much confidence in you twelve. It would have been better if she sent a squad of ANBU after me instead of you." Bikou said as he smiled a purely evil smile.

_**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**_

"_Power? What power did he give her? How well do they know each other?"_ Tenten's companions thought.

_**I'm Dying again**_

"Enough! That 'true power' is only an imitation of the real thing. Besides that's just what you want me to do isn't it? You're hoping I'll use it and lose control. Sorry to disappoint you but that's never going to happen!" yelled Tenten as she attacked with pure Taijutsu.

"_Thank you Lee."_ Thought Tenten when she saw the surprised look on Bikou's face at her speed. He barely managed to block her kick. Lee had showed he some useful training exercizes and boy had she been using them. Her speed was a little slower than Lee's with his weights on.

_**I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
**_

"_Save your speed, you'll need it for the next part."_ Tenten reminded herself as Bikou started to block her more easily.

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
**_

They spared with Taijutsu for over 20 minutes. Then Shikamaru and Sakura arrived.

_**I've got to break through**_

"Whoa." was all Sakura said as Tenten punched a rather large size hole on the wall as Bikou dodged. It wasn't as strong as her own chakra enhanced superhuman strength, but Tenten still had to pull her hand out of the wall in order to continue

_**I'm going under**_

"Why aren't you helping her?" demanded Shikamaru angrily.

"Cause she called os off. She actually yelled and cursed at Neji. Even called him Hyuuga, instead of his name." said Kiba.

_**Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)**_

"Nani?" was all Shikamaru said before looking over at Neji. When Neji ignored him he took it as conformation. "She can yell all she wants, this is a mission and I'm in charge. Our orders are to complete the mission so we help."

Just then Tenten landed a kick to Bikou's face sending to the ground.

Shikamaru got on his knees and did his Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique) catching Bikou instantly.

Bikou smirked. "Nice try he said as he turned to look at Shikamaru and then disappeared.

"N-Nani?" said Shikamaru. No one had escaped his jutsu so easily.

"Look out!" screamed Tenten and she suddenly was over Shikamaru blocking Bikou, who was behind him with a kunai in hand about to kill him, with her own kunai.

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore**_

"You think I don't know about your little Nara shadow techniques. I studied them for a while but there was not much I could do with them in my research." Bikou said to Shikamaru, then to Tenten, "I thought I said to keep them out of this? You know what will happen if they interfere." He leaned in and whispered in her ear loud enough for Shikamaru to hear, "You wouldn't want that now would you Tenten. Do you want to be responsible for another person's death, just because they were close to you, would you?" Tenten's eyes widened.

_**I'm Dying again**_

"_Another person's death? Just what the heck is going on?"_ thought Shikamaru as jumped to the side so he wasn't in Tenten's way.

_**I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
**_

"Stay out of this! I can take him!" she yelled to Shikamaru as she pushed him away from her.

"Time for the part two!" yelled Bikou as he sent a round of weapons at Tenten.

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through**_

"Bikou said he gave her some power. Tenten said he wanted her to use the power and lose control. They apparently have met and fought before. That's all they've revealed so far." said Neji to Shikamaru.

"Hai. As I thought. He just said something about someone close to Tenten dying because of her. I think he's using that to get Tenten to keep us out of the fight. Troublesome." replied Shikamaru.

They were fighting with weapon now. No jutsu's, just summoning weapons.

Tenten summoned a katana and Bikou unsheathed the one he had on his back.

_**I'm...**_

"You think you can beat me with my own weapon?" he challenged.

They're fighting looked more like a dance. They moved in perfect step, each one barely missing their opponent. It reminded the Konoha shinobi of Neji and Hinata's spar but with weapons instead of chakra hands.

Then Tenten sent Bikou's sword flying and she was about to stab his heart, but he did a hand seal and she suddenly stopped mid-strike. Her face looked like she was in extreme pain. Bikou took out a kunai and attacked. Tenten blocked and the pained expression on her face faded.

Tenten opened her scroll and put away the katana. "Kuchiyose • Tobidougu (Projectile Weapons)!" she called out. Bikou tried to dodge all the weapons but got cut by a few. He jumped back and pulled out the kunai that was implanted in his left arm. He had other cuts as well and his clothes were torn. He was dressed like Kakashi, but in black and no Jounin vest. But now his pants and shirt were torn and had blood on them.

Tenten was breathing hard but she only had a few scratches.

_**I'm…**_

"You perform it better than her. You even took care of the weak point." Bikou commented and smirked.

Tenten lowered her head. Her whole body shook with what Neji guessed to be rage since Tenten never cried EVER. Even with the most painful injuries, she never cried. "How dare you." she whispered, then screamed, "Don't you EVER talk about her you BASTARD! After all you've done!"

"Oh come now, we both know it's not just my fault she's dea…" he started to say but was cut off.

_**So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tenten yelled "Third stage!" as she took out a scroll Neji had never seen her use before and sent a round of purple glowing weapons at Bikou.

Bikou's eyes widened in shock but then he regained his composure and dodged, again barely. But this time the weapons that missed didn't drop to the ground, they turned around and continued to strike at Bikou. Tenten was using chakra strings to control them like a puppet master does with their puppets.

"What?" asked Shikamaru in shock on how Tenten had taken the Sand's puppet technique and created her own version and the fact that the weapons were glowing purple..

_**I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under**_

Akamaru whined. "Her weapons reek of poison. It really strong." said Kiba, he looked a little shocked.

But nothing was compared to the shocked look on Neji's face. Never in all their years in sparing or as a team had Tenten ever used this technique, even without the poison. Until this mission, he didn't even know she knew about poisons.

"_Actually that's not true. There was that one mission when we were Genin…"_ he thought.

_Flashback! __(Again- there are going to be a lot from now on)_

The members of Team Gai were 13 year old Genin (about 9 months after Naruto left) and on a mission to investigate one of Orochimaru's old abandoned hideouts (like the one Mizuki had gone to when he became tiger-boy. Lol). Gai-sensi was on another mission so Neji was in charge.

"There." said Neji as he pointed to a cave nearby. He had been using his Byakugan to search for the cave.

They were outside the cave, about to go in, when they heard a little girls scream echo throughout the cave. Neji instantly activated his bloodline. He signaled the there were 2 people inside.

"_One must be the little girl we heard."_ thought Tenten.

The team silently rushed down the long passage way into what seemed like a carved out room in the cave.

Neji quickly knocked out the man before he even knew they were there. Tenten immediately went to the child.

"She's been poisoned!" she said after a minute. She took an antidote pill from her pouch and made the girl eat it. (Ninja's carry pills for weaker, more common poisons, but if they're against a poison master with an unique poison then they're skrewed. lol).

Tenten then went to the stone table in the middle of the room (like the one in Mizuki's cave) and look took a sample from the remaining reddish-brown liquid for Tsunade-sama. Mission completed.

But instead of turning to leave like Neji and Lee thought she would she went over to the leftover ingredients on the floor I the corner of the cave and started to go through them and mix them.

"Nani? What are you doing Tenten-chan? If this girl's poisoned we need to get her back to Konoha immediately so Sakura-chan or Tsunade-sama can heal her." said Lee, had now had the girl in his arms.

"She wont live that long. From what it looks like, she's got 20 minutes tops. It'll take at least a half-hour even for you at your top speed if you were carrying her." replied Tenten, not stopping what she was doing, "I think I can make an antidote here."

"How? You don't know anything about poisons." asked Lee.

"Don't underestimate me Lee." Said Tenten in an even tone, but Neji could pick up on the annoyance in her answer.

After 5 minutes, Neji was deep in thought, leaning against the wall of the cave, giving Tenten space. Lee was pacing around the little girl, who was now lying on the floor, still unconscious.

"Oi Neji-kun. Can you use your Byakugan to se if there are any flowers with white petals with purple tips around here? That's the last thing I need." asked Tenten.

"Hai. Byakugan!" said Neji as he activated his blood limit. After a minute of searching he left the cave and came back in a couple of minutes, flowers in hand.

Tenten quickly cut the roots off the flowers and smashed them with a rock. Then she mixed the remains with the bluish-purple liquid she had in he hands. The liquid turned a dark purple.

It had been 15 minutes since they found the girl now.

Tenten brought the container of the purple liquid over to the little girl. She was sweating and whimpering in her sleep now, in obvious pain. Tenten tilted the girl's head up and made her swallow one fourth of the liquid in the container. She immediately stopped whimpering and her whole body relaxed.

"YOU DID IT TENTEN-CHAN! WHAT A DISPLAY OF YOUTH!" yelled Lee.

"She'll be fine now. Let's bring her back to the village." said Tenten, not replying to Lee's comment. Heyy after a couple of years you get used to it… sort of.

"Hn. Lets go." was all Neji said and they all left the cave, running home, Lee carrying the little girl in his arms. They had to stop several times for Tenten to give her the rest of the purple liquid, but other than that the mission went on without a hitch.

The little girl woke up in Konoha and was returned to her parents in a surrounding village. She had been kidnapped the day before to be used as a test subject for the poison.

_Flashback over_

"_We never did learn about how she knew what to do. And she never brought it up. I guess we know now though"_ thought Neji.

Neji was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, and Shino run into the room. Shikamaru brought them up to date and they all just stood watching the battle between Tenten and Bikou.

"Akkk!" coughed Bikou. One of Tenten's weapons had scratched his chest when he had tried to dodge. He was now hacking up blood. "My, my. Look who following in my footsteps Bitch-bear." sneered Bikou obviously pissed, but trying to act like nothing was wrong, though you could tell he was barely standing.

_**I'm Dying again**_

"Bitch-bear? Wow I haven't heard that in years. I know my poison works fast, but seriously. To have affected your brain already is pushing it." Tenten almost growled. She had a smirk on her face as she put away her arsenal of purple glowing weapons. "I may have picked up a thing or two from you over the years but DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO YOU!" yelled Tenten as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Bikou, punching him so hard that he was sent flying backwards the 30 or so yards into the wall. A cloud of smoke swirled around him making it impossible to see him.

_**I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Tenten said in her usual voice, almost laughing. But then her voice became harsh again, "No matter what you do to my DNA, I am still her daughter. Her blood, if only two tenths, is in me. It would be wrong for me not to follow in HER footsteps. But unlike her, this time…" she said and paused, her voice wavering. If you couldn't see he face, which her friends could, you would have thought she was crying, "this time I'll finish you off!"

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through**_

The smoke cleared to show that Bikou wasn't there. An evil laughter filled the room, echoing off the walls. "You really have improved. To think I would have to resort to this." laughed Bikou.

Tenten was suddenly on her knees clutching her left shoulder that had been wounded earlier.

"Tenten-chan?" called out Lee in worry, thinking that maybe her old injuries had opened. Everyone was running towards Tenten now.

_**I'm going under (going under)  
**_

When they reached her Tenten yelled, "DAMN IT! I SAID NO DIRTY TRICKS!" ignoring Lee and everyone else around her.

_**I'm going under (drowning in you)**_

"Oh but Tenten, you know that those are my favorite. After all…" Bikou said and everyone's heads snapped around to find Bikou behind Neji with a red glowing katana in hand, ready to strike, "what fun is it if everyone plays fair?" and he started to bring his hand down at an amazing speed towards Neji's back. Neji had no chance of dodging.

"NEJI!!!" everyone screamed, but Tenten the loudest of them all.

_**I'm going under**_

_

* * *

_

**Already started the next chapter… CANT WAIT!!!**

**R&R!!! tell me what you think!!!**


	12. Ch12: Painful Memories

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Tenten's parents. If I did I would change so many things…

_____________________________________________________________

**Mean Daddy**

Chapter 12: Painful Memories

SPLAT! DRIP, PANT. DRIP, PANT.

"Tenten!" said Neji in shock.

"I thought so. Déjà-vu, just like that whore, you'd die to protect your loved one." laughed Bikou as he viciously tore his sword out of Tenten's left shoulder and took a few steps back as if to admire his work. She had somehow pushed Neji back and blocked him, taking the blow to her already injured left shoulder. She had attempted to block it with a kunai but only halfway succeeded. Since she was already weakened, she only managed to keep the katana from completely slicing through her, and it stopped when it me her collar bone. Sakura and Ino were immediately next to her, healing her wounds.

But his laughter was cut short by him hacking up blood. "Little bitch! You really piss me off sometimes. If there's one thing you've inherited from your whore of a mother, it's the ability to be a thorn in me side!"

"I thought we established that year's ago." laughed Tenten bitterly. She was standing, glaring daggers into Bikou.

"_Talk about, if looks could kill…"_ thought her teammates who were still in shock at Tenten's actions.

Tenten took out a spring loaded shot with the blue glowing liquid from earlier. She injected it into her thigh (think Sakura's yellow antidote from when she fought Sasori).

"You really have come far. I can't do much else with your little poison in my system, but how about a little parting gift?" sneered Bikou, as he sunk into the ground with some sort of earth jutsu. The problem was as he was sinking, the walls around the arena blew up and red smoke filled the air.

"Kiyoi –Shoogai!" cried Tenten as her barrier was put up just in time.

"Aw. No fair Tenten." whined Bikou's, mockingly.

"Naruto!" shouted Tenten.

"Hai! Kaze-Tatsumaki!" shouted Naruto.

His tornado came and started to suck up the poison, but the amount of red 'smoke' didn't decrease. After a couple minutes even Naruto got that it wasn't working and released the jutsu.

"Like it? My trap will continue to spew out poison for an hour. Since you guys are going to be stuck in there a while, how about a little show. I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on with my little Bitch-bear." Bikou's voice said, Tenten growled, "After all it's not your fault she doesn't trust you all right?"

"WRONG!" yelled Tenten angrily. "I couldn't tell you. He wouldn't let me. Besides, there was nothing you could have done." she whispered.

"Well, why don't we let them decide that, Bitch-bear? My parting gift…" said Bikou's voice as it slipped away.

Suddenly the walls of Tenten's barriers turned black.

"Genjutsu?" asked Sakura. They all tried to release it but it didn't work.

"No…" whispered Tenten, as an image started to appear in the darkness, "Don't move! No matter what you see or hear it's just an illusion and you can't stop what you see! If you step out of my barrier your dead!" she yelled to the others. Neji had never heard Tenten so distressed. She was wide eyed and breathing heavier than before.

The image cleared and there stood the 4 year old Tenten from the picture from earlier, sitting on a green couch playing with a kunai in some building that no one recognized. She looked on edge and fidgety.

"Tenten? What is this?" asked Lee. The others turned to face Tenten, waiting for her answer.

When she didn't answer Shikamaru said, "Since we're going to be here a while, you might as well start explaining."

"We're your friends nii-chan, you can trust us." said Hinata.

"I don't have to explain. This Genjutsu, it's not a normal one. He's showing my memories. This is me, 10 years ago." whispered Tenten.

Gasps of shock were heard.

"How…" asked Kiba in shock. His sensei (Yuuhi, Kurenai) was the Genjutsu master of the Leaf, but he had NEVER heard of anything like this before.

Tenten was too busy looking at the image of her younger self to answer. The area behind her was blurry now, coming into focus. The whole dome was like a giant TV.

"No more secrets…" she whispered and smiled a sad smile. "Just watch. But when I tell you to close your eyes, KEEP THEM CLOSED no matter what you hear."

When her teammates gave her questioning glances, some of the glanced saying hell no (coughHyuuga,Uchiha,&Naracough), she continued, "It's my life, I have a right to my own privacy. But also, there are some things in my past that people should NEVER have to see. Just trust me a little longer, after this I don't expect you to want anything to do with me."

They all turned towards the picture, obviously very confused.

"_Kaa-chan (mother informal)! When is Oto-san going to get home?" whined the 4 year old Tenten. What was really surprising was, while she did have her hair in its usual twin buns, Tenten was wearing a light pink sundress._

_A beautiful woman who looked like an older version of Tenten stepped into the room. She was wearing a blue dress with an apron over it. They all instantly recognized her as Tenten's Kaa-chan. "You know how your father can be late. It's not his fault with his job." replied Tenten's Kaa-chan smiling. _

"Tenten… I thought you said… your parents… you knew them?" asked Naruto.

"Yea, I lied. You'll find I do a lot of that." choked Tenten. "Just watch."

"_I know it's been a while, but you know he like us to wear nice 'sensible woman's clothes'" Kaa-chan said, obviously mocking he husband. "We'll be able to change back into are normal clothes after he goes back. I promised you I'd help you with throwing kunai, senbon, and shuriken at the same time__. Just be patient."_

"_Hai Kaa-chan. But… Um… do you have a bad feeling about something?" asked Tenten._

"_Don't be silly Panda! Your Oto-san is finally coming home after working for almost a month. You should be happy." smiled Kaa-chan. _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"_Oh dinner's done. Be ready Tenten, Oto-san will be home any minute." Kaa-chan said as she retreated back into the room she came from._

"_Sigh…" said Tenten and went back to playing with her kunai._

_**BANG!**_

_Tenten quickly put the kunai in the inside pocket of her dress and ran to the doorway._

"_Konban wa (Hello-good evening), Oto-san!" said Tenten cheerfully._

GASP!

"No way…" Ino muttered.

"N-nii-san…" stuttered Hinata in shock.

"Yea. Understand now?" was all Tenten said in a bitter voice, clutching her fists, but never taking her eyes off the illusion.

"Bikou is…" ask Shikamaru in shock, but couldn't finish his question.

"Go ahead, say it!" she ordered but when no one spoke she continued, "Oto-san! He's my Oto-san. My own blood." said Tenten, pounding the ground with all her might every time she spat the word Oto-san. Her eyes were closed now.

"_Tenten. Go to your room. I have something I need to discuss with your mother." said Bikou sternly to Tenten._

"Once a bastard, always a bastard." muttered Tenten as she opened her eyes.

"_Umm Hai!" said Tenten as she ran up the stairway nearby._

The whole dome got black again and then the imaged came back. It was night time now and Tenten was lying on her bed in her room. It was a light blue room. There were a few weapons on the floor and the picture from before in a frame on the bedside table.

"_Tenten honey." said Midori as she entered the room._

"_Did Oto-san leave? He was really quiet at dinner. He didn't even ask me anything like he normally does." said Tenten sleepily._

"_No, no. Oto-san is just tired. Apparently his Lab moved closer by, out here in the woods. I'm going to go over with him now." said Midori._

"_Oh. Ok." smiled Tenten._

"_Tenten, no matter what you hear or see tonight, I need you to promise me you won't leave this room unless you absolutely need to. Stay here until I come home and tell you that you can leave. That's an order." said Midori. Her face looked pained._

"_Hai! I won't leave my room, but Kaa-chan, what are you going to do? What's going on?" asked Tenten._

"_Nothing you need to worry about. Just listen to me and don't leave. I love you my little Heavenly Panda." she said and left._

The image faded out.

"Kaa-chan…" whispered Tenten and everyone turned to stare at her.

"Tenten…", started Sakura, not really sure what to say, so she just put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't want to watch a brutal death I suggest you close your eyes for this next part." said Tenten with no emotion in her voice. Some eyes widened at this.

"You mean you saw her…" asked Kiba staring wide eyed at Tenten, then everyone else.

"Let's just say she didn't die of natural causes. And it's my fault." said Tenten. And with that the images started to appear.

_BOOM!_

"_Fire…?" said a Tenten as she woke up to see fire off in the distance of the woods. "Kaa-chan… I knew it. I knew something bad was going to happen." Tenten got dressed in an outfit similar to the one she always wore, dark blue sweats but a light blue top. She grabbed a couple weapons and put them in her two pouches. (She didn't know how to use scrolls yet.)_

"_I promised I wouldn't leave until Kaa-chan came back, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be prepared." Tenten said a she watched out the window from her bed. Kunai in hand, ready to strike. Out her window she could see the small lake in her backyard as well as the surrounding woods._

_TING! TING! Then, out the window you could see two figures sparing, both in ANBU clothes. There was a woman with the mask of a panda, and a man with the mask of an owl. Both figures were injured and bleeding._

"_Panda? Kaa-chan!!!" yelled Tenten almost in tears._

"The Panda… THE STEEL PANDA?! That's your mother!?" exclaimed Sakura.

Tenten just nodded her head yes. "She was the weapons specialist before me. A highly respective ninja, a legend known across the lands, feared by all." she whispered.

"I thought she disappeared over 10 year's ago." said Ino in shock.

"She did. She eloped with my 'father'" Tenten spat the word, "and had me. We lived in that house in the woods, growing food in our garden. If we needed anything my Kaa-chan would go to Konoha in a Henge, just another face in the crowd. I would sometimes follow her to the gate, but I had never gone inside before the night I was found. That's why no one in the village knew about me or my dysfunctional family. My father went back and forth as he pleased, pretending he didn't know anything about us. My mom still took missions sometimes, but the only people who knew who she was, was the 3rd and even he didn't know about me or even their marriage for that matter. Heck I don't think he even knew where we lived."

_The two ANBU were still fighting, but after ten minutes and a few close calls with death, Tenten turned and ran from her room. "KAA-CHAN!!!" she screamed._

"Gomen… Kaa-chan." whispered Tenten. "Last chance to close your eyes, it's not going to be pretty."

Naruto put his hands over Hinata's eyes and Chouji put his hands over Ino's. The girls were a little shocked, and Ino annoyed but they both didn't say anything after they heard a scream. Not just a scream, but the most blood curtailing, send shivers down your spine and back up again, such a painful scream that you can practically feel the pain yourself scream.

_On the wall of the barrier you could see The Panda in a protective position over 4 year old Tenten, barely holding off the Owl's katana. It was similar to the position Tenten had been in with Neji moments before, the only difference is that the katana was through The Panda's heart, and scratching Tenten's cheek. The scream had come from Tenten._

_The Panda had been about to finish off the Owl when Tenten ran onto the battle field, momentarily distracting The Panda, if only for half a second. The Owl had taken this chance, being an ANBU, to slip free of The Panda's grasp, and went after Tenten. Tenten's mom had protected her, with her own life._

"_K-Ka-Kaa-chan!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tenten again._

"_Panda bear…cough…get back inside…cough, cough…be safe. I love you." The Panda said as she coughed up blood._

"_Panda bear? Try Bitch Bear, you whore." snickered The Owl and he violently pulled the katana from The Panda's heart._

"_O-Oto-san?!" squeaked Tenten._

"_Hai, Bitch Bear, who else would it be?" replied The Owl._

"_I-I-I don't understand! What?! How?!" Tenten yelled in confusion_

_Surprisingly, despite the gaping hole in her chest, The Panda continued to try and fight. Not that it did much good._

_Bikou immediately stabbed her again and again with his katana. Then he threw kunai at the crumpled figure and continued to brutally beat and stab her. She made no screams of pain though, just the occasional grunt and spat of bile and blood. Somehow her mask got knocked off in the process. You could see the pain on her face, but she shed no tears._

_Tenten just sat on the ground, frozen with fear, silently sobbing, tears streaming down her check, her body shuddering violently._

"_Tenten RUN!" screeched Midori before Bikou attacked again, knocking her out._

_He continued to brutally beat and stab her over and over again; her blood was spewing everywhere, staining the ground. Tenten didn't run, she couldn't. He body would respond to her mind, which was screaming at her to run and get help. But she didn't. When Bikou finally stopped attacking she crawled over to her mother's body. She was barely breathing._

"_That whore just won't die will she? I know her family blood has a high pain tolerance and heals quickly but this is ridiculous." Bikou said as he removed his mask and walked towards the two._

_Tenten took a protective stance between her mother's body and her father, drawing 10 kunai. She threw 6 of them at her father, who disappeared and reappeared behind her._

"_My, my, what's this? Has my little bitch-bear already started her training to be a ninja?" Bikou mocked. He sliced the upper part of her arm with his katana, slicing through the muscles and making her drop two of the kunai she held and kicked her a good 10feet away, making her drop the other two._

"_Remember your place, your weak little bitch!" he said. He then proceeded to pick up Midori by her long hair which was in its usual ponytail._

"_Put Kaa-chan down!!!" screamed Tenten as she stood and ran at her father throwing more kunai at him, and surprisingly none of them hitting her mother. She does have 100 percent accuracy._

"_Perfect aim, just like your mother." He taunted as he turned, still dragging her mother by her hair._

_Tenten took out a Windmill Shuriken and actually hit Bikou square in the back. He turned around and gave her a glare they bring 'if looks could kill' to a whole new level._

"_Little BITCH! As soon as I finish this little whore off, YOUR NEXT!" he yelled and threw her mother's body into the lake. As she was soaring through the air, he threw 5 kunai at her and they hit right before she disappeared into the murky depths of the water. Then there was an explosion under the water making a wave. The kunai had had explosive tags attached to the back of them._

"_KAA-CHAN!!!!" screamed Tenten as she ran towards the lake only to be stopped by Bikou knocking her down on her stomach and keeping her down by punting his left foot on her back, crushing her ribcage._

"_The whore is dead, you're coming with me." he said as he knocked Tenten out but putting more pressure on her back until a 'CRACK' was heard. Tenten, who had been struggling to get free, fell limp._

_The image faded out and went black._

"T-Tente… Oh My KAMI! Tenten What's wrong?!" yelled Ino.

Everyone had been too busy looking at the images to realize the Tenten had fallen on her knees, holding her stomach, and had coughed up blood.

Well after Ino screamed, everyone was staring wide eyed at her now.

"Told you this wasn't a normal genjutsu." Tenten whispered and flinched in pain as she breathed.

"That scratch on your cheek… It's the same as the one that you got in the image." said Kiba.

Sakura was now next to Tenten trying to examine Tenten.

"Two cracked ribs… Here and here." said Tenten as she pointed to two spots on her chest, answering Sakura's question before she could ask, "And yes, whatever injuries I've acquired in my past, will happen again as they are shown to you. That's the purpose of this jutsu." she continued somewhat answering the questions that had been nagging the 4 genius's (Shino, Sasuke, Neji, & Shikamaru).

"It won't be that bad then right? You don't have much of a record at the hospital…" started Sakura but was cut off when Tenten started laughing bitterly.

"You think he would take me to a hospital? Sakura that was 10 years ago, April 13th [this is the date my pop-pop died in 07 :'-( -sniff-], I was four. I escaped to the village on my 6th birthday, and even then… Let's just say he came and went as he pleased from the village until I ANBU finally noticed him when I was 9." Tenten spat.

Gasps where heard, only to be followed by an almost unbearable silence. The only thing you could hear was Sakura's Shousen Jutsu (Mystical Hand Technique).

"So there's more?" asked Hinata, breaking the silence. Naruto and Chouji had removed their hands from the girl's eyes after the water explosion.

"This is barely even the beginning of my story…" whispered Tenten and on cue, images started to reappear around them.

* * *

**R&R!!! tell me wat you think & if it got to confusin at some points**

**give tips/pointers on how i can improve this!!!! **

**wait for next ch cuz things are going to start getting seriously twisted**


	13. Ch13: Suffering

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto saddly. If i did i would change so many things...

* * *

**Mean Daddy**

Chapter 13: Suffering

CRACK. CRY. PANT. DRIP. DRIP.

For 25 minutes now, or 10 months, they had been watching Tenten get beaten, stabbed, poisoned, burned, and experimented on over and over again. The images now showed a 4 (almost 5) year old Tenten being used as a live target while her father trained some new employees.

Tenten lived in Bikou's new secret lab. It had taken 6 months to finish rebuilding. Apparently Midori had done a lot of damage, almost to the point that the lab was unusable. Almost, but not quite.

Tenten was pretty much a slave. She cooked for her father and the men that worked for him. But if she was ever caught eating something without permission, she was forced to puke it up and then was beaten into unconsciousness.

She was a human target for when they 'trained'. Men who passed little Tenten in the halls of the lab would randomly lash out at her and beat her. If they were in a hurry they just spat at her as they ran by. Most of them were alcoholics who were almost always drunk to the point that they would fall over several time as they beat her.

Tenten also had to pick up the mess after experiments Bikou conducted, usually consisting of blood, broken glass, and the remains of whatever he was testing on (usually human corpses).

Bikou liked to test new poisons and antidotes on Tenten as well. He took out the pain killers so that it was as painful as possible for her.

"I've never seen any poison like that before…" said Sakura in both interest and horror.

"That's because it was a new experimental kind of poison. He's not just testing for the most painful ways to kill someone. That poison attacks your chakra system and turns your own chakra against your body. He's testing it on me to see which one's are the quickest and which are so painful so that even if the enemy isn't killed right away, they can't move or use jutsu. He's also just a sick individual that likes to see others in pain for the fun of it all." explained Tenten.

Neji gritted his teeth and Lee clenched his hand. They were both next to their teammate ever since Ino had pointed out her injuries after the fist vision. They hadn't left her side and Lee was kneeling down holding her hand. The rookie nine were showing the same reactions as the males of Team Gai and, let's just say that the next time they met Bikou, he was going to die a VERY horrible death.

"How did you even survive this?" asked Chouji in shock and disgust at what he was seeing.

"My mother's blood. She's an immigrant from China. An orphan, with no family, that I know of anyway. Apparently her clan had a high pain tolerance and their bodies healed more quickly and efficiently than normal. I think they were hunted until they had to leave the country. It's not much of a kekkei genkai but it kept me alive. It also kind of explains my love of all that is Chinese." coughed out Tenten and she smirked as she said the last part.

Over the past '10 months' or 25 minutes, Tenten had broken her legs, arms, collar bones, ribs, and a few other bones, more than several times. She had also received 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, degree burns all over her body. She had ruptured several organs, torn almost every major mussel tissue in her body and she had lost at least one third of her weight in blood from cuts, gashes, stabbings, etc. She had to take 7 blood pills just to stay conscious.

It was pure hell to watch, never mind endure. And they could do nothing to stop it. Naruto had lost his nerve once and almost charged the image of Tenten getting stabbed by three men at once, but Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke; thankfully, were able to stop him along with some comforting words from Tenten saying she was alright.

Tenten coughed up blood as the images faded out again.

"And now the fun begins…" said Tenten dryly, as Sakura, Ino, and Hinata finished healing her most recent wounds.

The 3 medical ninja's had been working feverishly to help Tenten, healing wounds before they even happened. Sakura would heal the bones and major organs, Ino the mussels and lesser organs, and Hinata would heal all the burns and stab wounds.

Tenten would tell them what was coming & they would do their best to help her. (Like Kabuto did when Naruto Rasengan-ed his ass.) To everyone's amazement, Tenten hadn't cried once, though she was screaming her head off in the images.

"Fun?! What the hell, Tenten?!" screamed Ino and Kiba together.

Tenten took a deep breath and winced a little from her sore ribs. "I can feel it prodding my memory. It's skipping forward to a few weeks. It's been a year now and I'm now 5. It's the anniversary of my mother's death, April 13th." she said as the images started to appear.

_The images showed a now 5 year old Tenten alone in her room crying. She was sitting on the floor in the darkest corner of the room with her head on her knees and her hands in her lap. Her 'room' was really a cell with nothing in it but a light on the wall and a door that was bolted shut from the outside._

_Suddenly Tenten got up, showing a box in her hands._

_Tenten walked to the center of the room, kneeled, and opened the box. She took out a kunai and the picture from her fourth birthday. She placed the box at her knees and picture of her mother over her heart and tightened her hand around the kunai. She raised the kunai and aimed it at the picture. At her heart._

"Tenten what…?" asked Lee in fear and confusion. This was Tenten. They're always smiling, always laughing teammate. This was a side no one had ever seen before and they were afraid.

"You guys only saw a few days here and there over a year's period of time. If you had to go through that EVERY day of your life for a year , would you still want to live? I had no purpose to live. The only reason I had tried to stayed alive that long was because my mother had died trying to keep me alive. I didn't want to waste it. But everyone has their limit, and I was at mine." explained Tenten, she looked ashamed and disgusted at her younger self, but also showed pity.

"Do you still wish to end your life?" asked Sakura in her 'I'm your doctor' voice, but her face showed the look of a concerned best friend.

Tenten laughed a soft laugh, "No. You don't have to worry about me. Just watch and I'll explain."

_5yr old Tenten was still holding the kunai n her trembling hand._

"_Kaa-chan…" she whimpered. Then you could hear the sound of footsteps echoing in the hallways outside her room. They were getting closer. You could hear two men talking, their voices were getting loud enough to hear. Tenten froze in the image._

"_In two weeks the target will be here, we need everything ready to go. Tell the men if ANY of them mess this up they will answer to me. Now that that Whore is out of the way, no one should be able to interfere with my plans. Last time I was only able to get the blood I needed, not the eyes I wanted, but this time will be different. We'll use the little bitch to test out my theory. If this works, I will even surpass that pedophile Orochimaru!" Bikou's voice faded out as he walked away from the door._

_TING_

_The kunai Tenten had been holding to her heart was no implanted in the STONE wall across from her. I'll repeat that for you.7 year old Tenten threw a kunai so hard it was a good inch and a half INTO the STONE wall._

"_No…" said Tenten in a determined voice. Tenten then put the picture back in the box and hid the box behind a loose stone in the far wall. The images faded out._

"To try and stop what ever Bikou was trying to do. That became my reason to live. I couldn't save my mother, but I could try save others from suffering the same fate as me and finish what my mother had started." said Tenten.

"Wait I thought his purpose was to create weapons that special eye kekkei genkai like Byakugan and Sharingan couldn't see." said Naruto. Everyone turned to look at him, realizing the guy who brought the term 'dumb blonde' to a whole new level, had actually said something smart. They looked back at Tenten for an answer.

"That was just a cover up for his real research. Truthfully, he finished that before Konoha even caught up with him. Before my Kaa-chan died." whispered Tenten. "You read about it didn't you Shikamaru?"

"Hai but it looked really troublesome. I couldn't even understand it all. Something bout creating the greatest human weapon with artificial blood. Like I said, troublesome." said Shikamaru putting his hands behind his head.

"You'll understand soon." whispered Tenten as the images started to appear.

* * *

**OK 1st IM SORRI ! I KNO I KNO ITS SO SHORT & I HAVNT UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH!!**

**I'm sorry i hav a life & that i care about my grades**

**but now that midterms are over & everything is dyin down hopefully ill update soon... anyway you dont really have to review cuz this chapter just sortof gives you an idea of what she went through & theres not much 2 review on, i PROMISE the next chapter is gonna reveil my BIG TWIST 4 this story, so please keep reading & i promise ill update within the next 2 weeks tops**


	14. Ch14: No More Secrets

**sorri had to chang it. The Kage of the Village Hidden in the Clouds is the Raikage, since the Cloud Village is in the land of Lightning. & the guy is NOT BillerBee's bro. its the guy who was Raikage before him. In this fanfic KillerBees bro took over a little after Gaara was killed by Deidara.**

**Mean Daddy**

Chapter 14: No More Secrets

"_You'll understand soon." whispered Tenten as the images started to appear._

"What are we seeing?" asked Neji.

"This is my father's office and briefing room. It's the December after my 5th birthday. It's my first mission." Tenten said as the images became clearer. Neji and Hinata stiffened at the time period but didn't say anything.

"_Alright little bitch-bear, it's time for you to prove to me that you're worth more than a little cry-baby lab rat! I have a little job I need you to do, a mission." He sneered and smirked at her. _

"_Some very important and highly skilled people are going to be coming to Konoha tonight. And you're going to be our distraction while we ambush them." Bikou said with a glint in his eye._

"_Who are they and what exactly do you expect me to do?" Little Tenten asked, showing no fear._

"_I'm glad you asked little Bitch-Bear…" Bikou trailed off and in a flash he was in front on Tenten, his fist in her gut. Tenten's eyes widened before she coughed out blood and her eyed closed, her body falling limp over his hand. The image faded out._

"Pfft." Tenten spat out blood from feeling the punch herself, in the dome barrier. "Damn bastard." She muttered to herself.

"Are you ok Tenten?" Lee asked.

"Yea yea, believe it or not but this is nothing." Tenten muttered the last part. She hurt like hell but she hated people pitying her. One of the few benefits of no one knowing or even asking about her life was that no one pitied her.

Everyone seemed to be coming out of their shock now because suddenly Naruto turned to Tenten and yelled in frustration, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS?!"

"What would you have done if I did?" Tenten asked, not skipping a beat, looking each of them in the eye. "I didn't even know half of you until years after he had been chased out of the fire country. Team Gai hadn't even existed yet!"

"You couldn't tell the Hokage or someone? What about you friends?" Neji asked coldly.

"You really forget out academy days don't you?" Tenten shot back at him and Lee got a look of shock & understanding on his face, while Neji just looked impassive, obviously insulted.

"You were always alone training. I remember hearing that girl, with the brown curly hair, Kai wasn't it? She was saying something about a sleepover." Lee started.

"You'll see. I can almost guarantee you'll see it soon." Tenten whispered as the images started to appear again.

_Tenten woke up on the forest floor. She was on a small dirt road somewhere in Konoha's forest. There was also a man above her saying something to her. _

"_Heyy kid, are you alright?" the man asked and shook her lightly. You could see now that he was obviously a ninja, when helped Tenten stand up you could see his face._

"Th-that face!" Hinata said in shock and fear and started to cry, holding her head with one hand. Naruto was immediately holding her in his arms. Neji just stood there frozen, glaring at the image.

"It's an image Neji, just remember that, please." Tenten whispered.

_The man had on a cloud headband and a cloud Jounin uniform. There was also a symbol on his vest that showed that he was the ambassador of the Land of Lightning from the Village Hidden in the Cloud. The one being so kind to Tenten in the image, was the one who had kidnapped Hinata on her fourth birthday all those years ago._

"_Kid, are you ok? What happened?" the man asked again._

"_W-where am I? And who… OH NO!" Tenten said jumping up, now fully awake, "You have to warn them! He's going to kidnap someone!" she yelled._

_The man's face turned grave, "Who? Who's going to kidnap someone? Who are they going to kidnap?!" he asked, the man's face was stern, but not heartless or uncaring. He was trying to comfort Tenten as he asked her._

"_I don't know who he's going to kidnap! He just said I was going to be a distraction while he kidnapped an 'important person' going to Konoha! Is it you?! You're an important ambassador right?! You have to stop him and get away before he gets you!" Tenten said a little scare. _

"_You can't mean someone's going to try and kidnap the Raikage?! Who?! Who is it?!" the man yelled now grabbing her arm, clearly worried._

"_The Poison Owl." Tenten whispered, looking down at her feet with sad eyes. At this the man's eye's widened and her gently but swiftly pick Tenten up and ran back down the train where he came from._

"_Why?" Tenten asked as he ran. When the man just looked down at her strangely she continued, "Why are you being so nice to me? People hate me. Why are you being so kind? Why don't you hit me like everyone else? Why not leave me and then come back and kill me for being a distraction?" Tenten asked with tears in her eyes._

_At first the man was shocked, he was about to answer when he came up to his party, or what was left of it._

_Right now there lay 5 cloud ninja on the ground in a pool of their own blood, dead. There were only two people from the Cloud standing. One was the Raikage. They were up against 4 of Bikou's men and Bikou himself._

"_Kage-sama!" the man carrying Tenten cried out and put her down as he jumped to his Kage's side._

"_Don't kill them, I want these three alive." Bikou said as he attacked. He was behind the Raikage in an instant, his katana held to the man's neck. "It's over. Drop you weapons." Bikou ordered._

"_No you drop you weapons or I'll kill you're little 'distraction'."_

_Everyone turned to see the ambassador holding a kunai to little Tenten's neck. Tenten's face had shock on it, but no trace of fear._

"_Just play along. I promise I won't hurt you." The ambassador whispered to Tenten._

"_Gomen, but this wont work. You'd be doing him a favor by killing me." Tenten whispered back. And as if on cue Bikou started to laugh and scratched the Raikage's neck with his katana._

"_You can kill that little bitch for all I care. Heck I'll do it if you don't. And even if I don't I'm sure she'll take the knife to herself eventually." Bikou laugh, along with his men. The ambassador looked down at Tenten only to see the anger and pain in her eyes confirming what Bikou said. Reluctantly he dropped his weapons._

_On the walk back the ambassador whispered to Tenten, "Gomen about earlier. I wouldn't have done anything I promise." Tenten looked at the ambassador for a little while before smiling. Then her eyes showed shock and she her smile widened. It had been over a year since she had truly smiled._

"_Hai, I believe you. It's ok, I'm used to it." Tenten whispered back, still smiling._

"_If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing with the Poison Owl. It's obvious he treats you like dirt." The ambassador said worriedly. Tenten gasped at his concern._

"_No one has ever care before…" She muttered to herself before looking at him, "He killed my Kaa-chan over a year ago… He's my Oto-san. I have no where left to go." Tenten said. She took out a kunai and started to fiddle with it._

_The ambassadors face was definitely one of shock. Then pity. "You're a ninja? So young...? You could always go to Konoha or come to cloud with us, that is, if we live…" the man said._

"_Don't worry, Oto-sama won't kill you, at least not yet. He needs you for something. I'm not sure what, though. I just know it has something to do with Konoha." Tenten whispered, "And… I'd like that, to leave and go with you to the cloud. You're the first person to ever care about me besides my Kaa-chan." Tenten said smiling a sad, hopeful smile._

_Suddenly Tenten was on the ground with a foot on her back. "No talking to the captives. In fact, if I remember correctly, the rule is you're not supposed to talk at all!" one of Bikou's men sneered and spit at Tenten, "I'll have to talk to the boss about this little bitch. Maybe I can be the one to punish you this time." He laughed while walking away._

_With that they arrived at the lab and the images disappeared._

* * *

**Ok what do you guys think? This is kindof short I know, but the next part of this will be up by the end of the week!!!**

**UPDATES ARE APPRICIATED(sp?)!!!**

**Seriously I NEED to know what you guys think. I'm getting really stressed and starting to wonder if this is worth my time to write…**

**I also need ideas on what to do after they get out of the barrier… ugg this sucks**


	15. Ch15: The Darkest Day

**Mean Daddy**

_The ambassador's face was definitely one of shock. Then pity. "You're a ninja? So young? You could always go to Konoha or come to Cloud with us, that is, if we live…" the man said._

"_Don't worry. Oto-sama won't kill you, at least not yet. He needs you for something. I'm not sure what, though. I just know it has something to do with Konoha." Tenten whispered, "And… I'd like that, to leave and go with you to the Cloud. You're the first person to ever care about me besides my Kaa-chan." Tenten said smiling._

Chapter 15: The Darkest Day

"You we're going to join those cloud scum!" Neji practically spit at Tenten in the dome. To say he was angry was an understatement.

"N-Neji please… just please calm down." Hinata tried to calm her cousin, but to no avail.

"Neji…, please try to understand… I didn't even know you yet. You don't know… He… he was the 1st person to ever treat me like I was more than dirt, like I was an actual person! What was I supposed to do?! He… Soutou Shin-san **(name: Fair Faith. I changed his name cuz the name the Manga gives him means 'Head Ninja' or something stupid like that)** was the first person to recognize me!" Tenten almost yelled almost as upset as Neji.

"Shin-SAN?!" Neji almost yelled. Now Naruto stepped in and put a hand on Neji's shoulder. He shrugged him off but calmed down a little.

"Yes, Shin-san. I owe him that much. He's the only reason I'm alive right now!" Tenten said.

Neji huffed in anger and turned his back on her.

"Gomen Neji. I understand how you feel… but you need to see most of this next part. Just… just know that I'm so sorry. For everything." She whispered. No one else dared to speak. They just kept looking back and forth between the two. Neji wasn't mad at the Hyuuga for his dad's death anymore, though the branch thing was still a sore subject. He was, however, still extremely hostile towards the Cloud.

The images started to reappear & Tenten started narrating what was happening.

_They had had the captives for 2 days now. Surprisingly all the guards had been too worried about screwing this up for Bikou that they had hardly Tenten the past few days. She was also allowed to talk to them since she fed them & the others didn't care if the captives killed her or not._

_All 3 of them, including the Kumokage, got really close, since Tenten was the only one who showed them kindness & vice versa. She especially hit it off with Shin-san. Tenten actually went so far as to weaken the drugs Bikou put in their food, though she had to be careful about not getting caught._

"_Tenten, do have any idea what Bikou is planning? Anything at all he might have said before we came here?" the Kumokage asked once when she was visiting them._

_Tenten closed her eyes & though all the way back through all her memories and remembered the day she was going to commit suicide. "Wait…he did say something a while back…" she thought & opened her eyes. "He said that last time he got the blood he wanted, but this time he would get that and the eyes he desired." She said looking at each of the 3 men chained to the wall. Each of their eyes widened._

"_Kumokage-sama, he could possibly be after the Hyuuga could he?!" asked Shin. The kind Kage just closed his eyes hung his head._

"_What's a Hyuuga? It means 'towards the sun', right?" asked a 5 year old Tenten._

_No one spoke at first. Finally after a moment Shin looked up at Tenten & started to explain. "The Hyuuga's are one of, if the most powerful clan in the Fire Nation. They have a rare eye kekkei genkai that allows them to see through anything in all 360 degrees of them. We have been trying to pursue them by any mean necessary under our old Kage. But now that Kumokage is in power, we were headed to Konoha to sign a peace treaty between our nations as to show that we are not going to pursue them anymore. Bikou seems to want the same thing as our old Kage wanted. The secret to their eyes." Shin explained the best he could. _

_Tenten's eye's widened in shock. "He wants to add their power to his creations." She said shaking in fear. "The past year he's been working on creating potions to make people stronger & poisons to weaken those who oppose or betray him."_

_*CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.*_

"_Well now that you've seemed to have figured it out I don't need to explain much now do I?" Bikou snickered in the doorway. In a second Tenten was thrown across the room. Bikou spit in her general direction before he turned to Shin._

"_I have a job for you, and if you want your precious Kage to live and prevent a war between the Cloud and Leaf, you will do exactly as I say." Bikou smirked._

The images faded out.

"You all know what happened after that." Tenten whispered. Everyone remembered Neji's story from the first Chuunin exams. Everyone except Neji turned to face her, surprised to find tears in her eyes.

She hadn't sustained any real injuries from this memory… But she looked closer to tears than she had been in the memories when she was screaming in agony.

"Bikou… my father… he… he was the one…" Tenten choked out. The sound of pain and sadness in her voice made even Neji turn back to face her. She really was about to cry…

"Kidnapping Hinata and the demand of Hiashi's body as the backup plan… it was all him. Not the Cloud. Never Shin-san's." Tenten said not looking at anyone. She kept her gaze at the now black wall.

"All of the pain the Hyuuga clan has gone through is my family's burden alone." She whispered. He voiced seemed to echo in the silence of her dome/shield that was protecting them and she closed her eyes.

No one said a word as a single tear slipped through Tenten's closed eyes and down her cheek.

* * *

**OK OK I know. EXRTEMELY SHORT. The next one will be longer I promise. I have a lot going on but I'm trying & I'm definitely back from my little hiate break thing so ye. The next chap will b up in 2 week tops. I'm gonna mainly focus on this story, so if you want me to update one of my others PM me or something… R&R!**


	16. Ch16: Facing the Truth

**hey all. I'm SOOOOO sorry but i just can't seem to get motivated to write. I'm trying but I don't really have any free time lately and when ever i get a minute to myself i have no clue what to write.... i know i'm a failure at life. For right now I'm just going to try and focus on this story & worry about my other ones later. Hopefully this summer I'll be able to write more...**

**Anyways... i hope you enjoy this lil bit i was able to squeeze out of my brain. REVEIWS WOULD HELP**

**Mean Daddy**

"_All of the pain the Hyuuga clan has gone through is my family's burden alone." She whispered. He voiced seemed to echo in the silence of her dome/shield that was protecting them and she closed her eyes. No one said a word as a single tear slipped through Tenten's closed eyes and down her cheek._

Chapter 16: Facing the Truth

Silence. It had to be the loudest thing Tenten had ever heard in her life. Who knew that silence would say so many more things than words ever could. To everyone it seemed as time had stopped as Tenten's confession echoed in their heads.

But fortunately or unfortunately, time didn't stop and neither did Bikou's jutsu.

"_What do you mean Shin is dead?!" roared the Raikage._

"_The fool was caught by the Hyuuga's and killed on the spot. Don't worry though, his partner was able to complete the plan and you will be set free." Bikou sneered. They were back in the cell. You could see Tenten peeking from the doorway._

"_If the mission is completed then why aren't you letting me go. If you wanted to kill me you would have done it a long time ago…" the Raikage asked._

"_Well I obviously can't just let you walk out of here with the knowledge of me and my lab…" Bikou laughed with a twisted grin on his face. "I was originally planning on wiping you memory with one of my jutsu's but I think making you live with the shame would be much more suiting…"_

"_And just how do you plan to keep me quiet?" the Raikage asked. He was clearly angry at the fact that he was at this lunatic's mercy._

"_It's actually quite simple. I'm going to do this!" Bikou cried as he brought his left palm down onto the Raikage's skull while making a hand sign with his left. Both Bikou's hand and the Raikage's head started to grow and eerie red and the Raikage yelled out in pain._

_At this Tenten fully showed herself and started to rush forward to try and stop her father but Bikou had sensed her their from the beginning and shouted "Touch him or me and he'll die! My chakra is directly in contact with his brain!"_

_Tenten froze on the spot and could only watch with tears streaming down her cheeks ask the Raikage, one of her first friends other than Shin, yelled out in agony for more than 5 minutes._

_Finally the red glow died and Bikou released his hold on the Raikage's head. He instantly slumped over but you could tell he was still conscious, if only barely._

"_I'm not sure how much longer you'll be conscious but listen anyway. I just implanted one of my special little poison toys in your head. If you so much as think of telling someone of what has really happened here, it will explode inside your brain and you will die a very long and painful death while losing your mind in the process." Bikou was practically giddy as he explained this. "Have a nice life you senile old man." He said as the Raikage collapsed into unconsciousness._

_Now Bikou turned and faced Tenten. "Stop blubbering you bitch, and follow me."_

_Both of them walked out of the room and Tenten turned back to see the Raikage one last time. The door to his cell was shut in her face and she heard Bikou give the order to dump the Raikage's unconscious body somewhere._

_Little Tenten was dragged down a long hallway by her hair. The came to a door and with a quick order of "Stay here and wait for me" Bikou slipped inside._

"Everyone close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you…" Tenten softly ordered, breaking the silence. She didn't turn her head so no one could see her face. It looked like she was keeping her eyes locked on her younger self. The images showed little Tenten outside the closed door, fidgeting.

"Why should we?" asked Shikamaru, his tone strained.

"Because they're MY memories and… there… there are some things that people should never have to see…" Tenten whispered. "Now everyone, please… CLOSE YOUR EYES." Tenten said. It sounded somewhere between a command and a plea.

"Why should we trust you?" Shino asked in a somewhat harsher tone than normal.

Little Tenten in the image was reaching for the door Bikou had disappeared behind. But then hesitantly drew back her hand. In the dome, Tenten's eyes widened and she become more frantic.

"Please… I can't ask you to trust me, but… you CAN'T see what's behind that door. I'll tell you what I saw. Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke can tell you if I'm lying or leaving anything out. Just… please… everyone just please close your eyes…" This time she turned her head and everyone was shocked to see silent tears streaming down the Weapon Mistress's face. The look of defeat in her eyes was only matched by the pleading look on her face.

A moment of silence passed, and then one by one everyone closed their eyes.

"Arigato…" Tenten whispered as she turned to watch the image.

They heard little Tenten open the door and let out a noise that sounded something between a gasp and a cry. It was silent.

You could faintly hear the sounds of people murmuring and the beeping of machines in the background. Tenten turned to look back and saw that no one had opened their eyes. She sighed in relief and turned back to watch her memories.

The sound of the door little Tenten had opened banging shut as someone slammed it made its way to the groups ears followed by the sound of someone running down the hallway.

"Alright…" Tenten whispered as the images started to fade. Everyone opened their eyes and once they saw the darkness of the dome, they one by one turned to Tenten.

"Ano, Tenten, what did you see behind that door?" Ino asked after a moment.

Tenten didn't answer at first. She turned her head so she could see everyone. Then her eyes fell on Hinata, who was still in Naruto's embrace from when they had first seen Shin. You didn't need the Byakugan to see the message in Tenten's eye. _"I'm so sorry."_

Then Tenten turned to Neji. He seemed to be in shock. He was glaring at the ground, but his eyes showed how lost he was feeling. Tenten let out a shaky breath when Neji refused to look at her and turned her eyes back to Ino.

"I saw… He was… they were setting up for the tests and preparing… the body." Tenten struggled with how to phrase her words. It took a minute but soon everyone, including Naruto, understood what she meant.

"Oh kami…" Sakura and Ino said together. Chouji put an arm on Ino shoulder as comfort, she in turn, turned around and embraced him.

Hinata was the worst of all of them. It looked like she was going to start hyperventilating by the way her breathing became more deep and irregular. Sakura, seeing this nudged Naruto and pointed to Hinata, mouthing the words 'help her'. At first Naruto wasn't really sure what to do or why HE had to be the one to comfort her, but when he looked at her face and saw how upset she was, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He walked over and pulled her into a hug and started to stroke her hair to try and whispering to try her to calm her down.

Tenten's and Lee's eye's never left Neji's form though. He too, was shaking, but both highly doubted it was from crying.

Tenten, who hadn't been seriously injured in 10 minutes now, stated to struggle to get up from lying on her back. Instantly Ino and Sakura were on her, trying to force her to lie back down, but she shrugged them off.

She slowly, and shakily walked over to where Neji and Hinata were. Lee was just a few steps behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. All the boys tensed up in preparation to what ever was going to happen next. Some moved so that if Neji struck out at Tenten, they could stop him before he killed her. Kiba and Shino stood behind Hinata in silent support and protection of their teammate.

But neither of the Hyuuga teens moved or even looked as Tenten approached them.

When the sounds of Tenten's approach stopped Hinata opened her eyes and turned towards Tenten's direction. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Neji-nii-san…" Hinata whispered.

Finally Neji looked up. His eyes were blank, void of all emotions, but when his eyes laid on Tenten, everyone could see the look of shock pass through his eyes.

Tenten was kneeling down on both knees to the two Hyuuga's. "Gomen-ne"

* * *

**ok tell me what you think. yell at me. give me ideas. anything. JUST REVEIW PLEASE!**


End file.
